


Охота на ведьм

by KarizZa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каникулы в стиле Вонголы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на ведьм

Когда класс Цуны выиграл поездку в Европу во время каникул, Цуна подумал, что это шутка. Из тех, когда за кустом монстеры спрятана камера, а учительница вдруг оказывается подставной актрисой. Все дружно радуются, открывая рты, кто-то хлопает стоящего ближе всего одноклассника по плечу, а потом точно так же, как и поверили, разуверяются в нежданной радости, улыбки стекают с лиц игривыми снежками, попавшими в стекла окон. Все дружно чувствуют себя младшеклассниками из захолустной маленькой школы, какими, в общем-то, и являются. Просто чувствуют неожиданно отчетливо и, возможно, впервые по-настоящему, осознав всю глубину своего незавидного положения – много ли на свете людей, которые знают, где на карте этого мира находится Намимори? Верно, немного, и у всех них Намимори стоит в графе прописки.  
Но в первый день летних каникул Цуна все же пришел к школьному двору в назначенный час. Как в фильме — из тех, где герой совершенно случайно оказывается в нужном месте в нужное время, и по закону Голливуда случается чудо. Но чуда не случилось, так как не случилось и шутки: судя по внушительному автобусу и веселой кутерьме, их класс действительно собирался в путешествие. Что-то вроде ревности кольнуло: а почему никто не сказал, что на этот раз камера в зарослях монстеры оказалась картонкой, а «подставная» учительница, выйдя вечером из школы, устало понесла пакеты с красивыми цветастыми тетрадями домой на проверку?  
Кёко помахала ему, комкая край цветастого платьица. Цуна, преодолевая препятствия из железобетонных психологических барьеров и желейных коленок, сделал пару шагов в ее сторону и, неясно хмуря брови, помахал в ответ. Где-то на периферии школьной площадки слышались голоса Ямамото и Гокудеры – двойной укол ревнивого жала: как будто только Цуна здесь был скептичным подростком, не привыкшим верить в щедрые подарки судьбы, а остальные — перекормышами милосердного мироздания, которые не ждали от судьбы подсечек.  
Понежившись в лучах улыбки Кёко, Цуна все-таки собрался с силами, чтобы как следует оглядеться вокруг, и первым делом удивился, что здесь делают Хибари-сан и Рёхей. Было вовсе не удивительно видеть их на школьном дворе, и ладно бы Хибари-сан, но Сасагава? И если тот всего лишь провожал Кёко, то зачем ему огромная сумка? Нехорошие подозрения закрались в голову Цуны. Сначала он бегло поискал взглядом среди переступающих с места на место ног одноклассников юркую фигурку Ламбо, а потом, испугавшись еще сильнее, стал заискивающе всматриваться в знакомые лица, ища намек на присутствие Рокудо Мукуро. Мало ли, чем могла прикрываться какая-нибудь отчаянная миссия от дона Тимотео, или даже внеочередной конец света, требующий немедленного предотвращения. А увидев, кто руководит сборами в путешествие, Цуна едва не запаниковал всерьез и в голос.  
― Ребояма-сенсей, а почему семпаи едут с нами? ― Хана следила за перемещением чемоданов и сумок в грузовой отсек на пузе автобуса, стоя рядом с Реборном. Монотонной голос, сквозящий скептицизмом, на миг показался Цуне самым чудесным звуком, который он когда-либо слышал.   
― Потому что один ученик из вашего класса отказался от поездки, а второй заболел, ― фальшивая бородка невозмутимо колыхнулась, черные глазки метко стрельнули, выбивая пласт асфальта у Цуны из-под ног – он так и споткнулся на полушаге к Реборну.  
― Но ведь все знают, что это люди из дисциплинарного комитета запугали Микаву и сломали руку Такахире!  
Цуна смутно помнил одноклассников, отзывавшихся на эти имена, но образность и полноту момента ясно оценил: Реборн сговорился с Хибари Кёей, чтобы расчистить пару мест в подставной школьной поездке, которая на самом деле скрывала коварный план по эвакуации хранителей десятого поколения Вонголы из потенциального места сброса атомной бомбы. В этом случае Цуна был благодарен за спасение жизни Кёко, но от души осуждал Реборна за все продолжающееся игнорирование Ламбо. Или же поездка была необходима как повод для того, чтобы вывести Цуну из страны к местам новых жестоких тренировок, участия в мафиозной войне или захвата цитадели чужого клана: в утренней бредовой полудреме Реборн порой рассказывал о таких вещах, что у Цуны кровь в жилах стыла.   
В общем, чего он действительно не ожидал от этой поездки, так это того, что она окажется обычным туристическим путешествием по двухнедельной визе в Евросоюз.  
― Савада! Ты едва не опоздал. Нам необходимо точное число участников в этом путешествии. Поторопись и уложи свои вещи, ― Реборн, полностью проигнорировав Хану, отвернулся и запрыгнул в автобус. Цуна не находил слов, чтобы выразить, что он чувствовал: да между ними война, не меньше.   
― Десятый! Как я рад, что вы едете! Без вас в этой поездке было бы нечего делать.  
Гокудера с Ямамото нахлынули на него, как высокая волна, подхватили под руки с обеих сторон.   
Они пыхали молодостью, здоровьем и весельем, а еще — непроходимой глупостью. Ну как, спрашивал себя Цуна, как можно так спокойно идти на заклание, даже не будучи невинной овечкой?! Друзья явно не схватывали сути происходящего, весело улыбаясь и обмениваясь затрещинами, перемежаемыми словесной баталией, от которой умудрялись не отвлекаться, даже повиснув на Цуне.  
― Цуна, ты и вправду думал пропустить такое веселье?   
― Мне не верилось, что это правда, ― честно признался Цуна. ― И до сих пор не верится. Кажется, это все какой-то очередной коварный план Реборна…  
― Кстати, удачно, что Реборн закинул мне твою сумку по дороге в аэропорт. А не то бы ты так и прохлопал ушами, Цуна, а мы уехали бы без тебя! Реборн действительно умеет все спланировать.  
― Десятый, простите, что не позвонил вам с утра! Я, правда, собирался, но Ребояма-сенсей надавал мне уйму срочных поручений, так что я совсем замотался, а вы по моей вине терзались этими сомнениями… Черт, какой же я дурак, нужно было позвонить вам вечером!..  
― Гокудера-кун, не беспокойся. Так или иначе, я бы все равно не поверил во всю эту мишуру. Реборн явно что-то скрывает… не могли же нам просто так презентовать дорогостоящую поездку для целого класса! ― Цуна вывернулся из накрывавших оба плеча рук, задирая голову к лицам друзей, но они были слишком счастливыми и слишком возбужденными, чтобы вслушаться в простые логичные слова.  
― Наши ребята на международном этапе олимпиады по истории здорово постарались, ― заметил Гокудера с важным видом.  
― Так вот откуда эти билеты? А я думал, Гокудера, ты тоже участвовал в этом международном этапе.  
― Я участвовал по математике, дурья твоя башка, а Микава и Такахира – по истории. Жаль, что они не смогли поехать в конечном итоге, это даже как-то несправедливо, ― сочувственно заметил Гокудера.  
Реборн объявил посадку в автобус и расписание их передвижений до самого приезда к месту отдыха. Цуна слушал его, а сердце тревожно замирало: в каждой мелочи чудился подвох и обман. Одноклассники толкали друг друга локтями под бока, отпуская шуточки по поводу суматохи, которую они наведут в Европе одним своим появлением, а Цуна медленно считал их, запоминая про себя точное количество участников поездки: мало ли, кого и в какой момент придется спасать. Перчатки успокаивающе грели задний денимовый карман, а кольцо – местечко возле сердца.

***

Над терминалом аэропорта значилось внушительное «Great Britain», а чуть ниже – то же самое, только по-японски. Гокудера уважительно присвистнул, закинув ручную кладь на плечо. Цуна боялся, что их не пропустят с динамитом и прочими игрушками через таможенный контроль, но отчего-то все прошло гладко. Гокудера выглядел как заправский шпион, невозмутимо прикрывающий глаза широкими очками в черепаховой оправе. Ямамото маскировал тихий смех под кашель, то и дело прикладывая кулак ко рту, и шепотом пояснял Цуне, что Гокудеру как чересчур буйного и шумного пассажира давно не любят авиакомпании.   
Перелет был очень долгим и тяжелым, но друзья почти все время развлекали Цуну. Они сидели в среднем ряду втроем и со своих мест могли видеть почти всех остальных учеников, забавляясь подшучиванием над ними. Ямамото и Гокудера окружали Цуну плотной дымкой беззаботности и в то же время – заботы. Они долго и увлеченно копались в причинах и мотивах неусыпного беспокойства Цуны и его подозрений насчет организованной Реборном миссии. Гокудера переменился в лице, когда Цуна в третий раз повторил, что всерьез волнуется за всех них; с лица Ямамото сползла улыбка, но переговорив о чем-то с Хаято на их личном языке взглядов, он сказал, что они в любом случае справятся, потому что будут вместе. В конце концов, Хибари-сан встал со своего места и, проходя мимо них в туалет, пригрозил забить до смерти любого, кто помешает ему проспать остаток времени до посадки. После этого все пассажиры салона летели молча, Ямамото и Гокудера играли в какую-то игру, где надо было выбрасывать пальцы, а Цуна искоса наблюдал за Кёко, невольно прокручивая в голове фантазии со спасением прекрасной принцессы от смертельной опасности. В этих фантазиях Цуна был очень смелым и сильным и жалел только об одном: что у него никак не получается быть таким же героем без страха и упрека в жизни.  
После посадки их снова ждал автобус с приветливо-устрашающей табличкой «Castle Combed» на лобовом стекле. Автобус был очень большой, дорогой и комфортабельный, его брюхо с легкостью вместило сумки, нашпигованные фенами, женскими шмотками, ластами и масками для плавания и даже одной доской для серфинга – одноклассники Цуны не отказывали себе в мечтаниях, собираясь в поездку на таинственный европейский курорт. Цуна неловко взвесил на руке свой рюкзак, гадая, чего бы Реборн мог натолкать в него, чтобы как можно сильнее смутить и унизить Цуну перед одноклассниками, но в итоге побоялся даже предположить.   
В автобусе все сели по парам: Ямамото почему-то с Рёхеем, а Гокудера с Реборном – он увлеченно о чем-то переговаривался с поддельным учителем математики. Оставалось два свободных места: с Хибари-саном и Атакава-куном, которого тошнило всю дорогу от Намимори. Делать было нечего. Цуна вздохнул и приготовился в случае чего спешно выпрыгивать из окна: Атакава-куна мутило от вида мелькающей рядом с ним дороги.   
Автобус промчался по окраинам Лондона, грозясь перевернуться от того, как ребята волнами накатывали то на один борт, то на другой, восхищенно охая и щелкая затворами фотоаппаратов. Кто-то предложил петь разученную на уроке английского песенку, и к тому времени, как они выбрались на автобан, Цуна уже всерьез жалел, что отправился в это поездку с тридцатью своими шумными и неугомонными одноклассниками. Кёко сидела с Ханой на одном из передних сидений, между ними было не менее десяти чужих голов. Цуна кисло следил за мокрыми пейзажами невзрачных и невыразительных окрестной Лондона, справедливо полагая, что даже Кокуё-ленд в родном Намимори выглядит ярче и привлекательнее. Он очень быстро понял, что скучные сельские прелести старушки Европы совсем его не привлекают. Жаль, что класс не выиграл поездку на Окинаву или хотя бы к горячим источникам – и ближе, и лучше.

***

Когда автобус добрался до места, Цуна пришел в натуральный шок, и даже Атакава-кун, которого все-таки вырвало, едва он ступил ногами на твердую землю, не смог перебить этого впечатления. Реборн привез их в старую-старую деревню, состоящую из каменных одноэтажных домиков и всего нескольких зданий покрупнее. Слева от дороги простиралось бескрайнее поле, а справа – затянутая кувшинками речка. Прямо за деревней на холме стояла мельница, а в центре городища на одной из крыш-башенок крутился флюгер-петушок.  
Среди учеников царило почти мертвое молчание.   
― Кажется, я забыл вам сказать, ― начал Реборн звонким голоском, ― цель наших каникул – изучение культуры быта средневековой Европы. В этом городе каждый из вас получит особую роль, которую должен будет играть до самого конца. В этих анкетах, ― Реборн помахал цветными бумажками, ― есть все необходимые инструкции. Все вы изучите какое-либо ремесло и должны будете стать мастерами в своем деле до завершения курса. Экзамены буду принимать я. А вашим первым заданием станет пойти в город и отыскать дом, в котором вы должны будете жить согласно выпавшей роли.  
В толпе ребят пронесся легкий ропоток. Стоящий впереди всех Хибари-сан склонил голову набок, скрестив руки на груди. Цуна ждал, что вот-вот бабахнет. Гокудера незаметно подобрался плотнее к нему, а Ямамото подступил с другой стороны. Напряжение заволокло воздух густым туманом.  
― Ребояма-сенсей, но вы вообще-то не историк, ― в гулкой тишине заметила Хана.   
Кёко зябко передернула плечами, оглядываясь по сторонам. Цуна поймал ее взгляд и постарался выдавить из себя ободряющую улыбку. Реборн спрыгнул с подножки автобуса, невозмутимо игнорируя Хану.  
― Чтобы придать немного веселья вашим каникулам, я сделал еще и комплект карточек, ― Реборн поднял вверх пачку, которую держал во второй руке. Карточки были похожи на колоду игральных карт с черно-белыми рубашками. ― Так как мы находимся в средневековой Европе, то я решил, что вполне естественно было бы устроить охоту на ведьм.  
Ну, вот и бабахнуло, ― подумал Цуна. Хибари-сан щелкнул костяшками пальцев, разминая кулаки, и сделал какой-то неопределенное движение головой. Цуна подобрался и нащупал в кармане свои варежки. Реборн перегибал палку, беззастенчиво играя на терпении и нервах ребят.  
― Это безумие, ― пробормотал Гокудера.  
― Звучит сумасшедше, ― согласился Ямамото.  
― Это экстремально не справедливо! ― возмутился Рёхей.  
― Тишина! ― крикнул Реборн в маленький зеленый мегафон. Все успокоились.   
В повисшем молчании взревел мотор автобуса. Он тронулся с места, развернулся по кругу и уехал, поднимая облачка пыли.   
Ну, все, ― подумал Цуна, ―это конец.   
― Поскольку мы будем жить по правилам, царившим в этом городе много столетий назад, ваши современные вещи не пригодятся. Заберете чемоданы перед отъездом домой. А теперь подходите ко мне по очереди и получите свои анкеты, ― невозмутимо продолжал Реборн, лукаво сверкая черными глазами.  
Цуне очень хотелось переговорить с ним наедине, но момент был не совсем подходящий: Реборна в любой момент мог атаковать или раздраженный Хибари-сан, или возмущенная толпа, и Цуна предпочитал держаться подальше от репетитора в тот момент, когда это случится.  
― Что будем делать, Десятый? Похоже на саботаж.   
― Верно, все это плохо попахивает, мне не по себе, ― вторил другу Ямамото.  
Господи, я талдычил вам об этом с самого утра! ― подумал Цуна, всплеснув руками и хватаясь за голову.  
― Этот Ребояма-сенсей завез нас куда-то не туда, я уверен, он обменял наши билеты на курорт, а разницу прикарманил!   
― Как же заставить его увезти нас в другое место? ― на полном серьезе спросил Ямамото. Гокудера хмыкнул и медленно полез за пояс джинсов, но Ямамото прицокнул языком и остановил его руку. ― Не годится, Гокудера, нужно разрешить конфликт мирным путем.  
― Слушайте, вас больше ничего не волнует? ― зашипел Цуна. Ребята переглянулись.  
― Вы что-то чувствуете, Десятый, опасность?  
― Я весь день вам говорю об этом! Это все Реборн подстроил, он наверняка хочет нас испытать! Возьмите же себя в руки!  
― Малыш? А причем тут он? ― Ямамото нахмурился, обводя старую деревеньку взглядом.  
― Десятый прав, нужно быть начеку, что бы тут ни происходило, в конечном счете, ―кивнул Гокудера, подобравшись и сложив руки крест-накрест.   
― Так что будем делать? ― напомнил Цуна.  
― Разумнее всего было бы подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Нас здесь пятеро, даже Хибари присутствует. Волноваться не о чем, стоит принять этот вызов, ― размышлял Гокудера.  
― Согласен с осьминожкой, ― кивнул Ямамото.  
― Конечно, согласен, Ямми-тян, своего мнения-то у тебя отродясь не водилось.  
― К чему разводить полемику, если все и так очевидно? Думаешь, ты своими доводами сейчас Америку открыл? ― парировал Ямамото.  
― Америку может и не открыл, но ты своей тупой башкой никогда до такого и не додумался бы. Легко соглашаться, когда все уже решено и от тебя ничего не требуется!  
― Ты так беззастенчиво преувеличиваешь свою значимость, что мне просто смешно.  
― Думай, что говоришь, я ведь Правая рука босса как-никак!  
― Это ты единолично решил, меня подобное положение дел не устраивает. Мы еще посмотрим, кто больше достоин стать Правой рукой!  
― Ах ты мерзкий скользкий!..  
Цуна отчаянно растирал пульсирующие виски кулаками, пока ребята заполняли затянувшуюся паузу привычным и любимым способом. Цуна им завидовал: вот уж дружба, все нипочем, лишь бы поцапаться всласть. У него самого голова грозилась вот-вот лопнуть от всех этих переживаний, и легче не становилось.  
― Решено! ― воскликнул он. Ребята умолкли и устремили на него взгляды. ― Мы останемся и посмотрим, что выйдет из всей этой затеи.  
― Отличное решение, Десятый, я думаю так же!  
― Ура, Цуна, рад, что мы сошлись во мнениях!  
― По-моему, это будет очень весело! ― повысив голос, сказала Кёко, доказывая что-то Хане.  
― С ума сошла? Нам нужно догнать автобус, может быть, удастся обменять билеты, доказав, что этот Ребояма сумасшедший маньяк…  
― Но Хана, почему ты такая пессимистка? Все будет хорошо!  
― Что думаете, Десятый? ― прошептал Гокудера в ухо Цуне, обдав кожу прохладным мятным дыханием. Цуна поежился.  
Ребята разделились на два лагеря: одни были в панике и смятении, другие желали хорошо провести время в этой деревне. Мальчишки из бейсбольного клуба о чем-то посигналили Ямамото, и тот ободряюще махнул им рукой. Девочки в основном были против безумной затеи.  
Хана, конечно, рассуждала здраво, и приложи Цуна немного усилий, ситуацию можно было бы исправить. Только раз уж Реборн затащил всех их сюда, значит, на то были веские причины. Да и Кёко вся эта затея нравилась.  
― Выбора все равно нет, ― подытожил Цуна. ― Будем делать, что велит Ребояма.  
Воцарившееся вновь молчание прервал Хибари-сан. Подойдя к Реборну, он молча взял у него свою анкету и карточку, склонился над чтением ненадолго, а после молча отправился вверх по дороге к городу. Ребята, пооткрывав рты, следили за ним.  
― Живо разобрали свои карточки, ― скомандовал Хибари-сан, не оборачиваясь.  
― Какой же он страшный, ―пробормотал Цуна, поежившись под холодным ветром пустыря.  
― Да ладно вам, ребята! ― Кёко порхнула к Реборну, ослепительно улыбаясь, мельком просмотрела написанное и поспешила вслед за Хибари-саном.  
― Не думаю, что случится что-то плохое. Отчего бы и не попробовать? ― пожал плечами Ямамото.  
― Как будто здесь кто-то боялся! ― запальчиво бросил Гокудера.  
― Я не спасую перед такими мелкими трудностями! ― заявил Рёхей и поспешил догонять сестру.  
Остальные девочки колебались, разрываясь между примером Кёко и неуступчивой Ханой. Ребята из бейсбольной команды налетели на Реборна всей толпой и так же толпой ринулись вверх по дороге. Остальные, кто держался особняком или парами, продолжали увлеченно взвешивать все «за» и «против»; потихоньку от них откалывалось по несколько человек, отважившихся на игру. Ямамото и Гокудера пошли вместе, подмигнув Цуне – он собирался переговорить с Реборном с глазу на глаз.   
― Ну и чего ты встал как вкопанный, боишься? ― подколола Хана, оставшаяся на пустыре последней из девочек.   
― Я просто хочу кое-что спросить у Ребоямы-сенсея, а потом догоню тебя и остальных.  
― В чем дело, никчемный Цуна? ― спросил Реборн, когда Хана немного отошла.  
― Это я у тебя хочу спросить. Что за чертовщина, Реборн?! Ты не предупреждал ни о какой тренировке!  
― Потому что это не тренировка, ― невозмутимо ответил Реборн.  
― А что тогда? ― пытливо настаивал Цуна.  
― Только то, чем кажется – игра в охоту на ведьм. И должен сообщить, что для тебя не осталось анкеты с ролью.  
― И что прикажешь мне делать?  
― Можешь остаться никчемным Цуной, ― улыбнулся Реборн.  
― Я сейчас как надену перчатки, и вот тогда… ― угрожающе начал Цуна.  
― Для тебя есть особая роль, ― загадочно проговорил Реборн. Леон превратился обратно в самого себя, заняв место у него на плече. ― Не подведи меня, Цуна, я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды в этой игре.   
Ивы вдоль пруда тонко шелестели, касаясь красивыми длинными ветками воды, отчего по темной глади шли круги. Хмурое небо нависало над рекой с одной стороны и над зелеными полями с другой. Смеркалось. Цуна ждал, что вот-вот пойдет дождь; пронизывающий ветер гулял по улицам маленького городка.  
Камень, которым была вымощена дорога, почти полностью утопал в земле. Кажется, она была действительно старой. Внешняя улица города была земляной, у развилки стояла водяная колонка, чуть поодаль на перекрестке стоял сломанный фонтан. Внутренняя улица была вымощена плотнее, чем подъездная, так что грязи на ней почти не было. Через весь город тянулась дорога, поднимавшаяся на холм.  
Цуна не представлял, как они с ребятами могут выжить в таком старом городе: ни электричества, ни горячей воды, ни телефонной связи. Да и кроме них самих тут никого не было: в случае чего некого было даже просить о помощи. И это не говоря о том, что абсолютно все ребятам придется делать самим: добывать еду, носить воду из колонки, топить печи и заниматься ремеслом.  
Что ж, это были каникулы в стиле Вонголы, решил Цуна, поспешив, чтобы найти нужный дом до дождя.

***

Пекарня стояла в середине одной из улиц, согласно точным указаниями Реборна. Цуна искренне надеялся, что сможет найти обратную дорогу утром, так как в ориентировании на местности он не был силен, а по мнению Ямамото и вовсе страдал топографически кретинизмом.  
Над дверью пекарни на невысоком крыльце висела симпатичная картонная булочка с кремом и вишенкой. Вывеска раскачивалась на цепочках, тихо поскрипывающих от ветра.   
Дверь легко отворилась, весело звякнул колокольчик. За спиной высоко в небе раскатисто грянул гром. Внутри звонко хихикали девчонки.  
― Цуна-кун! ― испуганно воскликнула Кёко.  
Цуна повернулся на голос и тут же зажмурился, отпрыгивая и отворачиваясь.  
― Ты что здесь делаешь, Савада? ― грозно спросила Хана. Зашуршали ткани, заскрипели половицы.   
Цуна крепко-накрепко закрыл глаза, но на веках все равно маячил образ раскрасневшейся Кёко в оборчатом белоснежном переднике поверх нижнего белья.  
― У меня роль помощника пекаря, ― оправдался Цуна. Вообще-то он думал, что пекарем будет кто-то из ребят, а никак не девочки. Со стороны Реборна это казалось ударом под дых, но Цуна все равно был ему ужасно благодарен за возможность провести каникулы рядом с Кёко.  
― Вот как. Ну что ж, у пекарей работа тяжелая, хотя… вряд ли в этом плане можно обрадоваться появлению кого-то вроде тебя, ― кисло сказала Хана.  
― Брось, не будь такой серьезной! Здорово, что Цуна-кун будет нам помогать, вместе веселее! Я очень рада, что мы будем работать вместе, ― Кёко как всегда была ужасно милой. Цуна даже на мгновение забыл про белый передник.   
― Посмотрим, ― хмыкнула Хана. ― Ты читал свою анкету?  
― Еще нет, ― соврал Цуна. Анкеты у него вообще не было, ролей ведь почему-то не хватило. Цуна получил от Реборна только карточку для игры в охоту на ведьм и не глядя сунул его в задний карман джинсов – это казалось ему абсолютно неважной мелочью, какие могут быть игры в их ситуации?  
― Как и ожидалось от тебя. Никакой помощи.  
― Ничего, мы сами еще толком не разобрались, что нужно делать. Но вроде бы главное: печь хлеб. Только вот… мужской одежды здесь нет, Цуна-кун. В шкафу в общей спальне только ситцевые платья и передники с косынками.  
― Ничего страшного, похожу в своем, ― заверил Цуна.  
― Не моясь и не стирая одежду? Уверена, ты только рад такому положению дел, ― продолжила подкалывать Хана.  
― Да ладно, разве это проблема? Завтра утром спрошу у Ребоямы, он должен помочь. На крайний случай позаимствую что-нибудь у Гокудеры или Ямамото.  
― Можешь повернуться, Цуна-кун, ― сказала, наконец, Кёко. Синее платье со стоячем воротником и пышной юбкой шло ей как нельзя лучше, а от одного взгляда на белоснежный передник Цуна вообще с ума сходил.  
― Значит так, сейчас ужинаем и дружно штудируем развешанные на кухне инструкции, не хочу опозориться и получить плохую отметку, ― нахмурилась Хана, подвязывая волосы кружевным платком.  
― Как скажешь, ― примирительно заявил Цуна, не желая, чтобы стычки с Ханой испортили ему удовольствие от соседства с Кёко.  
Ужин прошел во вполне милой обстановке, хоть и особых запасов еды ребятам найти не удалось: в кладовой был сыр, бекон, немного овощей и сухари, зато все было домашнее и вкусное. Цуна взял себе на заметку разузнать, откуда взялись припасы. Если Реборн задолго готовился к этой поездке, то дело выглядело вдвое подозрительней. Кёко весь вечер источала обаяние, а Хана была сосредоточена на завтрашнем дне. Сразу стало ясно, кто возьмет на себя ведущую роль в их маленькой пекарне, но Цуна и не думал возражать. Он рассчитывал сконцентрироваться на двух вещах: раскрытии замысла Реборна — и Кёко. Первое было гораздо важнее, но второе волновало лично Цуну куда больше, так как улыбалась Кёко настолько красиво, что у него сердце сжималось. Кроме того, давно пора было перейти от взаимных улыбок и обмена ничего не значащими любезностями к… хоть к чему-нибудь. Цуна мечтал о вечерних прогулках по симпатичным улицам маленького городка или вылазке на пикник в то просторное поле за городом. А может быть даже и о свидании у реки. Весь вечер Цуна витал в облаках, болтая с девочками о впечатлениях от поездки и планах на завтрашний день, пока все они не почувствовали себя смертельно усталыми и не побрели наверх укладываться спать.

***

Утром Цуна проснулся от шума с улицы. Он скатился со своей койки, огороженной ширмой, несколько раз лениво отжался, нехотя встал и сонно побрел к окну. Девочек в комнате уже не было.  
Возле входа стояла небольшая повозка, груженная пузатыми белыми мешками. Лошадь активно кивала головой, цокая копытом по тротуару – от этого шума Цуна и проснулся. По улице брела пара его одноклассников – один с ружьем наперевес, второй с удочкой.   
Интересно, кто из ребят стал мельником, ― подумал Цуна и заторопился найти одежду, чтобы успеть до его отъезда.   
Оставленных вчера на комоде вещей нигде не было ― Цуна обыскал каждый угол. Закрались недобрые подозрения насчет Ханы, но он постарался отбросить мрачные мысли в сторону. Может, она из лучших побуждений решила закинуть его одежду в стиральную машину.   
Ну да, где бы она тут нашла стиральную машину, ― одернул себя Цуна.  
В одних трусах спускаться на первый этаж было никак нельзя – Кёко и так слишком тяжело переживала тот случай с Цуной-извращенцем. Но и не спуститься нельзя было тоже: Цуна не хотел зарекомендовать себя безнадежным лентяем и соней перед Кёко, да и разузнать, куда подевались вещи, можно было только поговорив с девочками. Так что он завернулся в покрывало с кровати и побрел вниз босиком, прислушиваясь к голосам.  
Мельником оказался Ямамото. Цуна не мог сказать, что был слишком удивлен, но и оставить без внимания простую холщевую рубаху и мешковатые серые штаны он не мог: мельник-Ямамото выглядел просто и естественно, но в то же время ужасно несуразно и смешно. Одно во всем этом выдавало Такеши: он был игроком до мозга костей и всегда соблюдал правила, так что и в эту забаву вписался, как в свою вторую шкуру.  
Ямамото сидел за длинным столом, за которым они вчера ужинали с девочками. Стол был более чем странным: он стоял, придвинутый вплотную к стене кухни, и сообщался с ней через створчатое оконце. Чайники, посуда и еда легко попадали на стол, а кухня по-прежнему оставалась замкнутым местом для работы пекарей. По мнению Цуны это мог придумать только тот, кто рассчитывал посыпать свою голову в старости мукой, а не пеплом, и всю жизни прожить рука об руку с калачами.  
Когда Цуна неловко высунулся из-за лестницы, Кёко как раз наливала исходящий парком чай, а Хана сидела рядом, подпирая щеку ладонью и хмуро сверля Ямамото взглядом.   
― О, Цуна! Ну, ты и спать! ― воскликнул Ямамото, заметив его.  
― Вчера лег и замертво отрубился, ― сконфуженно ответил Цуна.  
― Ничего, вчера ведь был тяжелый день, ― Кёко приветливо улыбнулась ему из кухонного оконца, ставя на стол еще одну кружку. ― Позавтракай, Цуна-кун. После у нас будет много работы. Ямамото-кун привез муку, так что нужно будет напечь хлеба на весь город.   
― Твой бестолковый приятель привез нам муку, смешанную с песком и соломой, ― ровно сказала Хана, не отрывая взгляда от Ямамото. ― Так что работы у нас и правда будет много.  
― Сто тысяч извинений, Хана-тян, ― Ямамото виновато улыбнулся, сводя брови домиком. ― Все оказалось немного сложнее, чем в инструкции.   
― Ничего страшного, это понятное дело. Мы сами еще ничего не пробовали сделать всерьез, ― Кёко укоризненно посмотрела на Хану, заваривая чай.  
― Искренне надеюсь, что это место сделает из таких приматов, как вы с Савадой, настоящих мужчин.  
― Кстати, мне все больше нравится эта затея! Вчера я гулял по улицам: все так здорово, ребята такие веселые. Парни из бейсбольной команды страшно волновались по поводу первого дня, мы до глубокой ночи не могли разойтись, все думали, как же это будет.   
― И в итоге дружно проспали и всюду опоздали.  
― Ну, хватит, Хана. Уверена, все будет хорошо.  
― Мы привыкли к ранним тренировкам, ― пожал плечами Ямамото. ― И к поздним тоже. Вообще-то я хотел найти Гокудеру и тебя, Цуна, но искать в пекарне не додумался, ты уж прости.  
― А что насчет Гокудеры-куна? ― Цуна зябко перебирал ногами на холодном полу, в который раз восхищаясь Ямамото.  
― Он отлично устроился и всем доволен. Просил тебе не рассказывать про роль, чтобы был сюрприз, ― подмигнул Такеши.  
― Только меня одну волнует, почему Савада стоит перед нами голым? ― вздохнула Хана, размешивая сахар в кружке.  
― Я хотел спросить: не убрали ли вы куда мою одежду? ― вспыхнул Цуна.  
― Что ты, Цуна-кун, мы ее не трогали. Возьми что-нибудь в шкафах, ― улыбнулась Кёко.  
― Но там ведь только женская…  
― Ах, Хана, тесто слишком поднялось, а я отвлеклась! ― Кёко всплеснула руками, исчезнув в глубине кухни. Хана подтянула платок, подхватывающий волосы, и поспешила на подмогу – только юбки водоворотом закружились вокруг ее ног.  
― Пропали вещи? Ты серьезно? Наверно, ведьма хочет совершить над тобой какой-нибудь тайный обряд, ― Ямамото ободряюще подмигнул ему, допивая чай и засовывая в рот остатки сыра. ― Я сейчас на рынок поеду, согласно своей инструкции. Забеги попозже, найдем тебе что-нибудь из одежды. Если к тому времени не справишься сам.  
― Спасибо, Ямамото-кун, ― благодарно вздохнул Цуна.  
― У вас тут весело, ― усмехнулся Такеши, облизывая испачканные в варенье пальцы. ― Рад оказаться в одной команде с Кёко, да? Можешь даже не отвечать.  
Ямамото взял со стола потрепанную соломенную шляпу и водрузил на макушку, улыбаясь спокойно и мягко – как-то так жизнеутверждающе, что ли, что у Цуны никак не получалось зациклиться на мелочах вроде одежды.  
― Ладно, мне надо спешить, может кто-то купит у меня оставшиеся два мешка, или удастся выменять на что-нибудь полезное, ― вздохнул Такеши. ― Вы уж не сердитесь из-за муки, я завтра исправлюсь, обещаю.  
― Не бери в голову, Хана просто драматизирует, ― махнул рукой Цуна.  
Такеши кивнул ему на прощание и вышел, звякнув дверным колокольчиком. Настенные часы показывали половину шестого. Цуна недоуменно хлопнул глазами и понуро поплелся наверх, искать, во что можно было одеться. Перспектива проторчать полдня наверху, когда у Кёко была уйма забот, его совсем не вдохновляла. Возможно, впервые в жизни он чувствовал такое острое желание пойти и заняться какой-нибудь работой. Цуна усмехнулся про себя, смакуя это новое ощущение. Как бы там ни было, оно ему нравилось: ведь это был хороший способ показать Кёко, что на него можно положиться. А Кёко ведь была такая… добрая, светлая и легкая, что ее непременно хотелось поддерживать абсолютно во всем. И лучше за руку. Цуна наспех прибрал постель, аккуратно — насколько смог, и начал обыск всех шкафов и комодов, переполненный желанием быть полезным внизу. Пример Ямамото был заразительным, хотелось не ударить в грязь лицом и соответствовать, хотя бы отчасти. 

***

К огромному сожалению Цуны в шкафах не нашлось ничего кроме женской одежды. Он долго выбирал, что хуже: проигнорировать просьбу Кёко о помощи — или предстать перед ней в женском платье, — и, в конце концов, с удивлением для себя понял, что гораздо хуже было бы проявить себя бесчувственным лентяем. Поэтому Цуна максимально постарался приблизить вид заткнутых за пояс юбок к широким шароварам, подвязав импровизированные штанины веревками. Было жутко неудобно, наряд стеснял движения, и в какой-то момент Цуна подумал, что уж лучше бы он разгуливал в юбке.  
Возиться с тестом было довольно интересно, но не так просто, как Цуна сначала полагал. Подбивать, раскатывать, лепить комки нужной формы – рукам было тяжело, особенно пальцам. Поэтому Цуна, как мог, ограждал девочек, и в особенности Кёко, от самой тяжелой работы. Ему хотелось выглядеть джентльменом в глазах Сасагавы. Поэтому он управлялся с тестом под чутким руководством Ханы и внимательным взглядом Кёко. Девочки сочли его интерес рвением хорошо провести время в этой игре и как следует вжиться в роль. Они даже не сказали ничего, увидев его одежду: Хана только многозначительно приподняла брови.   
После того, как с горем пополам весь хлеб был испечен, Цуна надеялся передохнуть хоть недолго. Два часа они с девочками крутились как белки в колесе. Булки получились румяными и ладными, Цуна даже чувствовал толику гордости, правда, кому и следовало отдать должное в этой работе, так это Хане – без ее руководства ничего бы точно не вышло, а если и вышло, то точно несъедобное.  
― Вообще-то, все вышло очень плохо, ― заметила Хана, усаживаясь за стол пить чай. ― Уже почти восемь, а хлеб нужно успевать испечь намного раньше. Ладно, сегодня горожанам не до этого, все слишком взволнованны и заняты своими делами. Но завтра хлеб должен быть готов к шести утра, ― твердо сказала она.   
― Мы здорово натренировались сейчас, так что завтра будет легче, ―ободряюще сказала Кёко. ― И давайте, наконец, попробуем, что получилось!  
Хлеб был пышным, теплым и хрустящим. Жаль, у ребят не было масла или хотя бы сливок, но бутерброды с сыром тоже были ничего. Цуна чувствовал, что здорово проголодался, так как с утра отказался от завтрака. Было как-то приятно и очень естественно впервые в жизни есть то, что приготовил сам. Он вспоминал маму и думал, что надо бы быть более внимательным к ней, готовка – дело не такое уж легкое, как кажется со стороны.  
― Нужно ставить опару с вечера. Тогда утром будет меньше мороки. И хлеб получится вкуснее, ― заметила Кёко.  
― После обеда этим и займемся, ― кивнула Хана. ― Сейчас нужно все подготовить, собрать продукты. О, и расчистить хлебную лавку! Там все полки слоем пыли покрылись.   
― У нас и лавка есть? ― удивился Цуна.  
― Да, в пристройке. Витрина такая грязная, что вчера мы ее тоже не заметили. Но там удобно будет продавать хлеб, ― Кёко собрала посуду и понесла к раковине. ― Кстати, можно было бы успеть испечь булочки или пирожные, если мы управимся с хлебом быстрее, чем сегодня!  
― Точно! Найти молочника и купить свежих сливок, и еще яйца! Приготовим какой-нибудь крем, из варенья – начинки, и используем сахарный сироп! ― Хана быстро превратила идею в целый финансовый план. Цуна только согласно пожал плечами. Если Кёко так хотелось – пожалуйста.  
Несмотря на проделанную тяжелую работу, девочки казались еще более воодушевленными, чем прежде.   
В окошко пекарни постучали ― кто-то уже пришел, чтобы купить свежего хлеба.  
― Так, Кёко – вставай за прилавок, я поеду на рынок за продуктами, а Цуна пусть позаботится о воде и дровах, нам сегодня их едва хватило, ― Хана деловитым тоном раздала указания, подтягивая тесемки платка на голове.   
Цуна старательно вспоминал, где он вчера вечером видел колонку, и также старательно не думал о том, как он выглядит, и как его засмеют не такие понимающие одноклассники, как Хана и Кёко. С другой стороны, в городе он мог встретить Ямамото, или, еще лучше – Гокудеру, и попытаться раздобыть одежду. Да и просто хотелось посмотреть, кто как устроился и кто какую роль теперь играет в их импровизированном городке. Цуна отыскал на заднем дворе тележку и флягу, погрузил ее и покатил вниз по мощеной улице.  
Городок уже кипел жизнью. Рыбак и охотник возвращались с добычей, которую везли к рынку, молочник со своей телегой разъезжал по улицам, торгуя прямо с места. Цуна не помнил, чтобы он видел где-то возле города молочную ферму, но, должно быть, она была где-то в том же направлении, что и мельница. Вспомнив о мельнице и Ямамото, Цуна подумал, что интересно было бы узнать, какая карточка выпала Гокудере. Он, как ни старался, не мог представить Хаято ни с курами в глубокой корзинке на плече, ни с тележкой свежей моркови.  
Из дверей швейной и прядильной мастерских девочки выметали клубы пыли, припозднившись с уборкой. В обувной и гончарной уже освежили краску на вывесках. Вокруг хозяйственной лавки толпилось человек пять: всем нужны были гвозди, нитки, иголки, бумага и прочие мелочи. Мало кто из встреченных Цуной одноклассников сиял абсолютным счастьем и удовлетворением, но и откровенно недовольных, как вчера, тоже не было. В основном ребята дружелюбно встречали его и взахлеб рассказывали о своих ролях, приглашая как-нибудь забежать к ним ненадолго, перекинуться парой слов за чашкой чая и настаивали, чтобы Цуна захватил свежих булочек. Было немного непривычно ощущать столько внимания со стороны ребят, ― Цуна никогда не был всеобщим любимчиком, ― но такое положение дел его только радовало, да и как нельзя лучше подходило к обстановке игры.  
Против ожиданий, никто не смеялся над одеждой Цуны – все были слишком заняты собой. Впрочем, первые напоминания о повседневной школьной жизни не заставили себя долго ждать: девочки, которые никогда не ладили, продолжили ссориться и на небольшой рыночной площади, а Атакава-куна ругали сразу несколько ребят, отчитывая за то, что дрова, которые он привез продавать, были сильно подмочены – по дороге его повозка перевернулась, и поклажа угодила в лужу. Все эти мелочи убеждали Цуну в том, что все в порядке и волноваться вроде бы не о чем, хотя интуиция никак не впадала в дрему.   
В широких лоханях возле колонки стирали белье. Девочки плескались и веселились, рассекая босиком по мокрому тротуару. Заткнутые за пояс подолы юбок хлопали по ногам. Цуна засмотрелся на них и переполнил ведро: вода полилась через край, вымочив ему ноги.  
― Никчемный Цуна, так ты простудишься! ― Реборн вскочил на лавку, стоящую возле колонки. Сегодня он вырядился в костюм священника.  
― Как же ты любишь выряжаться и обманывать всех вокруг, ― покачал головой Цуна, выливая воду из ботинка.  
― Я никого не обманываю, здесь у меня и правда роль священника, ― в доказательство Реборн показал свою анкету.   
― Лучше бы ты был дровосеком, ― пробормотал Цуна, подставляя ведро во второй раз.   
― Если ты не забыл, Цуна, у нас в городе идет охота на ведьм, ― Реборн сверкнул глазами, загадочно улыбнувшись.  
― Ну и в чем смысл, если ты и карточки раздавал, и сам играешь священника?  
― Ведьму ищет тот, у кого карточка охотника. Если у тебя не она, тебе не о чем волноваться. Кстати, ты случайно не ведьма?  
Цуна задумался. Реборн на словах объяснил ему роль помощника пекаря, а вот вторую карточку, черную, Цуна засунул в карман джинсов не глядя. Как теперь узнать: а вдруг он охотник? Ведьмой должна быть какая-нибудь девочка, это Цуна знал наверняка. В любом случае, с ним никогда не происходило ничего интересного. Карточка охотника досталась кому-нибудь другому, Цуна был уверен. Гораздо больше его сейчас волновали дела, связанные напрямую с его ролью.  
― Нет, я не ведьма, ― покачал головой Цуна, ставя дежурное ведро на место и плотно захлопывая крышку фляги.  
― Кстати, сегодня у мэра города пропала собака, ― невзначай сказал Реборн, вышагивая рядом с ним. ― Думаю, это как-то связано с ведьмой.  
― У нас и мэр есть? ― удивился Цуна. ― Интересно, кто бы это мог быть, уж не Хибари-сан ли? ― усмехнулся Цуна.  
― Все может быть.  
― Кстати, Реборн. По-моему, окружающая обстановка не сильно-то соответствует средневековью, тебе так не кажется? И, кроме того: у нас в кладовой была мука и кое-что из припасов, кто оставил там эти продукты?  
― Должно быть, мы просто не единственный класс, который приехал сюда на каникулы. Может, кто-то недавно отсюда уехал, ― пожал плечами Реборн  
― Странно, что мыши не расправились тут со всем, что можно съесть. Особенно с зерном, Ямамото ведь привез свежемолотую муку, значит, и запасы зерна на мельнице есть, ― чем больше Цуна пытался рассуждать логически, тем сильнее в нем просыпались подозрения и беспокойство.  
― Животные не переносят присутствия духов и приведений, которых призывает ведьма во время своих черных обрядов, ― понизив голос, сказал Реборн. ― Нужно быть начеку, мало ли какая опасность грозит горожанам. На месте охотника я бы не терял время даром и поспешил расправиться с этой напастью. Кстати, как только ведьма будет поймана, игра будет считаться законченной, и мы сможем вернуться домой.  
― Что же, все зависит от одного человека? Это несправедливо.  
― Как гласит история, в поимке ведьмы обычно участвует весь город. Одни разносят слухи, другие клепают доносы на своих соседей, третьи устраивают самостоятельные облавы по ночам. Если охотник захочет привлечь общественность к поимке ведьмы, он сообщит об этом не позднее, чем к вечеру этого дня, ― со знанием дела говорил Реборн.   
Цуна вникал в его слова и постепенно понимал, что они не лишены своего смысла. Даже если Реборн затеял какую-то двойную игру, ничего дурного в том, чтобы следовать его правилам охоты на ведьму, не было, потому что Цуна искренне не верил, что такая глупая забава может навредить кому-то.  
― Надеюсь, охотник справится со своей задачей побыстрее. Лично я даже согласен как-нибудь помочь.   
― Прежде всего, будь осмотрителен, Цуна: мало ли что может случиться, если ты попадешь под чары ведьмы.  
― Надо предупредить ребят обо всем, что ты мне рассказал, ― покачал головой Цуна. ― Вдруг кто-то из них окажется охотником, нужно вместе постараться завершить твою глупую игру и вернуться домой.  
― Не стоит, ― предостерег Реборн. ― Вдруг кто-то из них окажется ведьмой? Повторяю, глупый Цуна, будь начеку до тех пор, пока не увидишь их карточки, и никому не доверяй.  
Цуна поежился от представленной Реборном перспективы: вздрагивать от каждого шороха и сходить с ума, не зная, какая карточка выпала твоему другу. Такое положение дел ему совсем не нравилось, подозревать Ямамото или Гокудеру казалось вообще абсурдом. Он хотел высказать Реборну все, что думает об этой его затее, но когда повернулся, его уже и след простыл. Между тем беспокойство снова усиливалось. Цуна подавил желание бросить все и разыскать Гокудеру, чтобы рассказать ему о своих переживаниях, и поднажал, чтобы вернуться в пекарню как можно быстрее.

***

На рынке он приложил все усилия, чтобы договориться с Атакава–куном насчет дров: кроме подмоченных, других-то все равно не было, а эти и брать никто особо не хотел. Атакава с радостью согласился поменять их на хлеб. Цуна надеялся застать на рынке Ямамото, но того уже не было: видимо, ему сегодня везло во всем.   
К одиннадцати часам суматоха на улицах немного утихла, ребята уже вели себя гораздо спокойнее: постепенно вживались в роли. Кто-то уже развернул работу полным ходом, а кто-то за неимением никаких дел высовывался из окон и с любопытством глазел на округу. Из дымоходов вились тонкие сизые струйки, из дверей доносился аромат готовящейся еды: и рыба, и дичь, добытая утром, уже разошлась по рукам. Все было так картинно спокойно и умиротворенно, что Цуна пару раз задумывался, не обманывают ли его глаза и разум: он как будто действительно оказался в средневековой деревне с особым укладом жизни. С одной стороны, здорово было, что все шло так гладко, игра всем нравилась. А с другой — она нравилась цуниным одноклассникам уж слишком, как будто никто и не хотел побыстрее со всем закончить и возвратиться домой.  
Время летело незаметно. Когда Цуна добрался до пекарни, девочки уже занимались уборкой и строили планы на завтрашний день. Цуна прибрал воду, дождался, пока приедет Атакава-кун, выслушал тысячу обвинений от Ханы насчет подмоченного топлива и к обеду был выжат как лимон.   
После обеда девочки пошли отдыхать наверх, а Цуна отправился в город в надежде найти портного, а заодно и Гокудеру.   
Оказалось, что роль портного в игре предусмотрена не была, Реборн упустил из виду эту мелочь, понадеявшись на одежду в шкафах в каждом доме. В швейной мастерской же занимались ткачеством, а не шитьем. Цуна искренне удивлялся тому, как охотно одноклассники носят все эти старые вещи. Он, как и обещал, зашел кое к кому, разыскивая Гокудеру, расспрашивал ребят о том, как они чувствуют себя в этом городе, и как один все отвечали, что игра чудесная, и они давно так не развлекались. Это было удивительно: Цуна рассчитывал хотя бы на то, что парни из бейсбольной команды поддержат его желание покинуть деревню как можно скорее, но и они были всем абсолютно довольны.   
Гокудера нашелся довольно легко, стоило только Цуне свернуть с улицы, по которой он сегодня ездил за водой. Хаято бинтовал лоб Атакава-куна на крыльце одного из домов.   
― Гокудера! Так ты врач? ― воскликнул Цуна, поспешив к другу.  
― Привет, Десятый! Я фармацевт. И немного доктор, ― смущенно объяснился Гокудера. ― Весь день ко мне приходят с занозами, защемленными пальцами и разбитыми лбами. То ворот колодца помешал, то двери в хлеву, то от полена щепка отлетела, да, недоумок? ― раздраженно закончил он, хмуро глядя на Атакава-куна. ― Все, свободен, воздержись от нагрузок и время до вечера проведи в покое.  
Атакава-кун понуро кивнул Цуне и побрел прочь, придерживая забинтованную голову руками. Гокудера вздохнул, поправляя очки на носу. Белая рубашка и серый жилет с цепочкой от часов, продетой сквозь петельку, очень ему шли. Цуна надеялся, что у Хаято в шкафу найдется еще что-нибудь такого же симпатичное.   
― Странное местечко, правда? ― спросил вдруг тот, вертя часы в ладони.  
― Ты тоже заметил?! ― Цуна едва не задохнулся от волнения.  
― Еще бы! Тут так спокойно и мило. Никогда бы не подумал, что мне понравится, но, должен признать, это очаровательный городок, ― задумчиво сказал Гокудера.   
― Смотрю, вы с Ямамото неплохо тут обосновались, ― недоверчиво заметил Цуна. Кажется, он один не воспринимал эту игру в старый город так радужно. Ну, возможно еще Атакава-кун, но он последний, у кого Цуна решил бы искать поддержки.   
Гокудера смутился и кашлянул в кулак, ерзая на ступеньке.  
― Не упоминайте имя этого чурбана, я вас умоляю. Он мне противен.  
― Вы опять поссорились? ― Цуна со вздохом присел рядом.   
― Если бы вы видели, чем занимается тут этот придурок, вы бы тоже были о нем не лучшего мнения, ― усмехнулся Гокудера, складывая руки на острых коленях. ― Лазает в озеро голышом ни свет, ни заря, когда там и другие люди ходят.  
Цуна покачал головой: Ямамото слишком сильно вжился в свою роль. Инстинкты игрока сделали свое дело. А Гокудера слишком близко принимал к сердцу его ребячество.   
― Ты не видел нашего мэра? ― спросил Цуна как бы между прочим, чтобы сменить тему.  
― Нет, а он у нас есть? ― изумился Гокудера.   
― Говорят, что да, ― пожал плечами Цуна. ― Кстати, у тебя случайно не карточка охотника на ведьм?  
― Нет, у меня просто горожанин. А у вас, Десятый? ― спросил Хаято с надеждой в голосе.  
― Нет, вряд ли. Моя карточка осталась в джинсах, а джинсы куда-то пропали.  
― Правда? Со мной случилось то же самое! ― воскликнул Гокудера, ударив рука об руку. ― Сложил их в шкаф, а утром ни черта не нашел, один только этот костюм да… ― Гокудера запнулся, прикусил губу и махнул рукой. ― В общем, один костюм, и тот пришлось подгонять по размеру.  
― Да, паршиво, ― кисло заключил Цуна. Выходит, у Гокудеры раздобыть пару брюк не получится. Цуна надеялся на помощь Такеши.  
― Черт побери, дождь начался, ― Гокудера вскочил на ноги и потянул Цуну за собой. ― Скорее, пойдемте в аптеку!  
― Нет, я лучше к себе побегу, мало ли, вдруг на всю ночь. Счастливо и спокойной ночи! ― Цуна махнул ему на прощание и припустил вверх по улице к пекарне.  
Небо затянуло темными тучами, поднялся пронизывающий ветер. Дождь хлестнул по ногам, и Цуна подумал, что лучше было бы сократить дворами, пока он не вымок до нитки.   
Петляя узкими проулками, он ориентировался на шпиль водонапорной башни – флюгера-петушка, ― сворачивая так, чтобы оставаться немного левее. Когда по его ощущениям до пекарни было совсем недалеко, оставалось преодолеть последний проулок, самый темный из всех предыдущих.   
Надо же, как стремительно переменилась погода, как по щелчку, ― думал Цуна, утирая лоб рукавом. Скорость пришлось немного сбросить, чтобы не поскользнуться на мокрых камнях.  
Неожиданно кто-то схватил Цуну за пояс, приподнял над землей и с силой прижал к стене одного из домов. Цуна вскрикнул и испугался, забил ногами и руками, но его быстро обездвижили, стиснув в крепких объятиях, а рот бесцеремонно зажали – чужим ртом.  
Цуна выпучил глаза и замер в шоке, когда между его губ протиснулся острый язык, но быстро пришел в себя, начав вырываться с новой силой. Он угодил коленом в бедро нападавшего, и тот выпустил его, зашипев от боли. Это однозначно был мужчина. Цуна пустился бежать, не теряя ни секунды.   
Прямо в конце узкого перехода открывалась его улочка, а стена правого дома оказалось стеной пекарни. Вздохнув с облегчением, Цуна юркнул в светлую приветливую дверь, взбесив колокольчик.   
― Где ты был, мы так волновались! ― воскликнула Кёко, сбегая с лестницы ему навстречу. ― Как же ты вымок, иди скорей к огню!  
― Что с твоим лицом? Как будто призрака повстречал, ― заметила Хана, стягивая с себя шаль и передавая ее Цуне.   
― На меня напали в переулке! ― воскликнул он, дрожащими руками развязывая шнурки ботинок.  
― О боже! Нужно немедленно сообщить старшему брату! ― Кёко набросила ему на плечи толстый плед.  
― Рёхею?   
― Он начальник полиции, ― пояснила Хана, скрывшись за дверью кухни. Оттуда тут же донеслось шипение чайника и запах выпечки. ― Он, конечно, может разыскать нападавшего ― в конце концов, это его работа. Только кажется мне, не тот это случай.   
― Ох, не запугивай Цуну-куна, ― прошептала Кёко, печально глядя на него и стирая капли дождя со щек.  
― О чем она?   
― О ведьме, конечно! ― с нажимом сказала Хана. У Цуны все внутри упало.  
Кажется, девочки чересчур заигрались во всей этой атмосфере старого города.   
Цуна подтянул плед повыше на плечи, встал и медленно побрел к лестнице.   
― Цуна-кун, что с тобой? Тебе плохо?   
― Оставь его. Бедняга, ведьма его знатно потрепала.  
Ложась спать, Цуна думал о том, что хотя бы помыться под дождем удалось. Он решил, что сегодня нужно максимально постараться отдохнуть и расслабиться, девочки запланировали на завтра большую работу. А уже с утра он найдет Сасагаву и попросит разобраться во всем, что произошло. Если это был кто-то из их класса, то шутка явно была дурной. А если нет… то нужно было убираться из этого места. Цуна не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь еще напоролся на маньяка, особенно кто-нибудь из беззащитных девочек. Заснул Цуна, как и вчера, едва голова коснулась подушки.

***

Наутро Цуна чувствовал себя ужасно: голова раскалывалась, да и общее самочувствие было далеко не из лучших. Он ощущал себя слабым и больным, хотя ни насморка, ни температуры вроде не было. Когда Цуна попытался подняться с кровати, то упал едва ли не замертво: в голове мгновенно помутилось и все органы чувств словно отключились.   
Кёко, вытирая влажной тряпкой лоб Цуны, настаивала на том, чтобы сходить за Гокудерой, а Хана только хмуро расхаживала из угла в угол, пока, наконец, не выдержала и не высказалась:  
― Все ведь очевидно: напавшая на тебя вчера ведьма наслала проклятие!   
― Скорее, проклятие на меня наслал Реборн, ― кисло пожаловался Цуна, нежась в лучах внимания Кёко.  
― Да ты словно разум потерял! ― воскликнула Хана, притопнув ногой. Цуна слегка удивился такому ее поведению и даже отвел руку Кёко от своего лица.   
Хана выглядела перепуганной. Глаза расширилась, грудь высоко вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. Цуна бросил беглый взгляд на Кёко: она сидела, потупив глаза и кусая губы.  
― Надо было все-таки сбегать вчера к брату, ― выдавила она. ― Рёхей рассказал бы обо всем мэру, и вдвоем они по горячим следам… что-нибудь сделали бы.  
― Девочки… ― начал Цуна и споткнулся. Хотел сказать, что Хана и Кёко немного переигрывают, ведь сейчас здесь нет никого кроме них троих, да и вообще… Но язык не поворачивался. Вся атмосфера игры в охоту на ведьм и старый город начинала угнетать Цуну.   
Снизу донесся приглушенный звон дверного колокольчика, тяжелые шаги и приветливый голос Ямамото: ― Эй, есть тут кто?  
― Он сегодня приехал раньше, ― Хана быстро взяла себя в руки; затянула узел косынки под тугой шишкой, в которую были собраны волосы, и поспешила вниз.  
― Мне бы тоже надо пойти, ― грустно сказала Кёко, не поднимая взгляда. Цуна поймал ее ладонь и сжал, задержав ненадолго.   
― Мне скоро станет лучше, ― мягко соврал он. Кёко нахмурилась.  
― Отдохни, как следует. Я, конечно, не верю во все это так, как Хана, но ты будь поосторожнее. Пожалуйста. Не хочу тебя потерять, ― Кёко высвободила зажатую в цуниной ладони руку и выскользнула из комнаты, взмахнув водоворотом синих юбок.   
Цуна остался один, согревая щеку теплом, оставшимся от ладони Кёко.   
Он совершенно точно не верил в то, что недомогание может быть связано с какой-то там ведьмой и ее проклятьями, зато был уверен, что всему виной вода, которую пришлось буквально выливать из ботинок, и пронизывающий осенний ветер. Но как бы он ни убеждал себя в том, что простуда ― дело наживное, подозрения и смутное беспокойство продолжало подтачивать его стойкость. Интуиция буквально вопила о том, что что-то идет не так. И как в плохих триллерах загадкой было то, на что же именно она так реагирует.  
Принесенный Кёко чай с медом и свежий лимонный пирог помогли Цуне с горем пополам встать на ноги и даже помочь девочкам на кухне, хотя толку от него было мало: разбитая чашка, перевернутое сито и рассыпанный изюм. Хана мягко, но настойчиво попросила Цуну держаться подальше от кухни. Одежды в его распоряжении по-прежнему не было никакой другой, кроме женской, так что и разгуливать по городу Цуна не спешил. Он был бы рад забежать к Гокудере и рассказать обо всем, послушать его соображения на счет внезапного маньяка, или же сходить на мельницу к Ямамото – посмотреть как он там вообще, ― но за окном непрерывно моросило. Серые капли то увеличивались, превращая поток дождя в ливень, то становились косыми и редкими, пляшущими от малейшего дуновения ветерка.   
Раздумья Цуны прервал стук камешка, брошенного в оконное стекло. На темном от воды тротуаре под большим зеленым зонтом стоял Реборн. Цуна укутался потеплее, спустился на первый этаж и, взяв из кладовой плащ, проскользнул мимо девочек на улицу, придержав колокольчик за кисточку, свисающую с язычка.  
Реборн жестом велел ему вести себя тихо и направился в проулок, где вчера напали на Цуну.  
― Расскажи-ка мне, что с тобой вчера произошло? ― заговорщическим шепотом спросил он.  
― Напали на меня, вот что! Какой-то тип подкарауливал вон за тем углом и хотел что-то сделать со мной. Одним словом: маньяк, ― рассказывал Цуна, зябко обхватив себя руками.  
― Хорошо, ― кивнул Реборн, сверкнув глазами. ― Кстати, Цуна, почему ты ходишь в женском платье?  
― Мои вещи кто-то украл.  
― Смотри, Цуна, если их украла ведьма, то она может наложить на тебе заклятие, использовав даже самый крошечный волосок, ― заявил Реборн, сверкая глазами.  
― Да-да, а еще она может вселиться в меня и что-нибудь сделать. Реборн, ты со своей ведьмой мне уже надоел! ― не выдержал Цуна. ― Охотьтесь, жгите костры, устраивайте шабаш – поле рядом! Меня только не приплетайте!   
Реборн сложил руки на груди и прикрыл веки. Что-то нехорошее было у него на уме, Цуна был уверен.   
― Я собираюсь пойти поговорить об этом случае с Гокудерой, думаю, на этот раз он будет мыслить трезвее, чем ты, ― серьезно сказал Цуна, выпячивая вперед подбородок.  
― Хорошо, ― так же серьезно ответил Реборн. ― Я с удовольствием взгляну на то, что вы решите предпринять, чтобы нападения не повторились.  
Цуна вздохнул, утирая мокрый лоб.  
― Иногда ты ведешь себя просто как задница, ― буркнул Цуна напоследок, поворачиваясь к Реборну спиной.  
― Когда эти каникулы закончатся, тебе придется ответить за свои слова, глупый Цуна.

***

В аптеке Гокудеры не оказалось. Дверь была заперта и даже никакой таблички не осталось. Цуна вздохнул и решил навестить Ямамото: может быть, он позже увидится с Гокудерой и тогда шансы на то, чтобы довести информацию до друзей как можно быстрее, увеличатся вдвое.  
В городе никто, похоже, не слышал о вчерашнем, а если и слышал, то не придавал этому большого значения. Ребята, которых встречал Цуна, выглядели умиротворенными и счастливыми. Кое-кто шептался о ведьме и ее кознях, но говорили об этом скорее с жадным любопытством деревенских обывателей, а никак не со страхом. Но, как бы там ни было, казались одноклассники все равно излишне возбужденными. Цуна останавливался пару раз поговорить то с тем, то с другим, и к своему удивлению обнаруживал, что отношение к нему некоторых из ребят успело здорово поменяться: плотник, например, в обычной жизни паренек из астрономического кружка, всегда подкалывал Цуну за безалаберность и неопрятность, а тут вдруг едва ли не раскланялся, приветливо улыбаясь и расспрашивая о разных мелочах. И это был далеко не единственный случай. Цуне неожиданно простили его промашки на уроках физкультуры и неудачи во время лабораторных по химии, даже девочки, чьи колготки он ненароком когда-то рвал, цепляя молниями на рюкзаке, были с ним милы и дружелюбны. Все указывало на то, что чистый воздух Британии пошел им на пользу.  
Дорога на мельницу уходила вверх по склону, облака как раз разошлись немного, давая проход солнечному свету и свежему ветерку. Цуна бодро шагал вперед, заткнув юбки за пояс, отмахивался от мошкары травинками и вообще чувствовал себя неплохо, хотя при любом другом раскладе он был бы рад отправиться с друзьями на Окинаву или просто за город - да даже с целым классом! — в этой же поездке что-то не давало ему покоя и заставляло нервничать с каждым часом все сильнее.   
Ямамото и Гокудера нашлись поразительно легко: ребята болтали о чем-то в поле за мельницей, бродя среди зеленых колосков и травы. Похоже, даже их двоих накрыло сонной атмосферой этого города: они и не думали препираться или ссориться друг с другом.   
― Ребята! ― позвал Цуна с облегчением в голосе.  
― Десятый! ― Гокудера обрадованно подался навстречу.  
― О, наконец-то ты зашел, Цуна! Вот это теперь все мое, представляешь? ― Ямамото обвел взмахом руки возвышающуюся над ними мельницу и просторное поле. Гокудера фыркнул и ткнул его кулаком в плечо, обрывая не середине эффектного жеста.  
― Нашел чем гордиться, бестолочь ты деревенская!   
― Не завидуй, ― усмехнулся Такеши в ответ. Хаято скривил губы, набирая воздух в легкие; Ямамото вздернул бровь в приглашающем жесте.   
Прежде, чем они приступили к излюбленному занятию, Цуна выпалил:  
― На меня вчера напали неподалёку от дома!  
Такеши и Хаято переглянулись, мгновенно изменившись в лице.   
― Ты в порядке?   
― Не догадываешься, кто это сделал, Десятый?  
Цуна облегченно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Как же ему хотелось хотя бы малой толики здравого смысла в бесконечном потоке глупости вчерашнего дня.  
― Я в норме, но ума не приложу, кто бы это мог быть. Кто-то сильный, не думаю, что это наш одноклассник. Возможно, тут в окрестностях бродит маньяк.  
― Нужно рассказать Хибари и Сасагаве, они как-никак тоже Хранители, к тому же старшеклассники. Хибари не обрадуется, узнав, что на ученика Намимори напали, ― резонно заметил Гокудера.  
― Он хотел отобрать деньги или что-то еще, Цуна?   
― Он… не знаю, как и сказать, ― замялся Цуна, сшибая колоски. ― Поцеловал.  
Ямамото и Гокудера остановились посреди поля как вкопанные.   
― Маньяк напрыгнул и поцеловал тебя?  
― Точно так. Выскочил из темноты, схватил и… то самое.  
― Похоже это действительно кто-то не из наших. Твою мать, узнаю кто – кишки на локоть намотаю! ― сорвался Хаято, яростно пиная землю. Ямамото размышлял о чем-то с мрачным выражением на лице.  
― О, Цуна, ― встрепенулся он, ― ты что, в платье?..  
Цуна смутился. Гокудера удивленно присматривался к юбке.  
― Да ничего не поделать, все мои вещи пропали, одеть просто нечего, ― оправдался Цуна.  
― Кто-то сначала украл твои вещи, а потом напал в темном переулке, ― подытожил Гокудера, хрустя костяшками пальцев. ―Не хочется сеять панику, но этот кто-то просто охотится за тобой, Десятый.  
― Постойте-ка, зайдем с другой стороны, ― вздохнул Ямамото, сцепив ладони на затылке. ― Вещи Цуны пропали и ему пришлось переодеться в женское. А вечером произошло нападение. И кроме того Цуна работает вместе с девочками в пекарне. И он… как бы это сказать… силуэтом в темноте издалека самую малость напоминает Кёко.  
Цуна прокрутил в голове разжеванные объяснения, потом еще раз и еще. Гокудера оборвал травинку и положил на язык, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Ямамото терпеливо стоял, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.  
― Ох, ― вздохнул, наконец, Цуна, ― так значит у Кёко появился поклонник?  
― И этот поклонник чересчур пылкий, ― едко подметил Хаято.  
― Он принял меня за Кёко и поэтому поцеловал, ― пробормотал Цуна.   
Обида и ― что, ревность? ― подкатили к горлу комком холодной гороховой каши. Цуна несколько раз сглотнул, пытаясь найти подходящую брешь в стройной теории Ямамото, но ничего не выходило.  
― Десятый, нельзя ведь утверждать наверняка, что Кёко принимает чьи-то там ухаживания. По этому инциденту вообще трудно что-либо определить, ― серьезно сказал Хаято, подходя ближе.  
― Лучше всего напрямую спросить ее обо всем, ― подхватил Такеши.  
Цуна отрицательно покачал головой.  
― Нет, у меня нет права что-то требовать от Кёко. Пускай все идет своим чередом. В конце концов, тут, в деревне, с нами много хороших ребят, думаю, за ней ухаживает кто-то достойный.  
Такеши сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, но Хаято продолжал кипеть потихоньку.  
― Сроду не прощу того ублюдка, который посмел уводить девушку у Десятого! Вы как хотите, а я обо всем расскажу голове-газону, он вмиг разыщет поклонничка, и тогда тому несдобровать, особенно если учесть тот факт, как грубо он обращался с предполагаемой Кёко, ― Гокудера удовлетворенно вздохнул и продолжил смаковать подробности плана, в результате которого любой такой же придурок и пустобрех, как и Ямамото, и все ребята из бейсбольной команды Ямамото, оказывался закован в кандалы на позорной площади деревни. Цуна не мог не отметить отпущенных вскользь колких замечаний в адрес самого Такеши, но тот лишь изредка приподнимал брови, изображая удивление, но в основном откровенно смеялся над яростью Гокудеры.  
― Ты мстительный, как тысяча чертей!  
― Я справедливый, как тысяча ангелов, ― парировал Хаято, отмахиваясь от Такеши.  
― И самомнение у тебя что надо.  
― Зато я не какой-нибудь тупица вроде кое-кого тут!  
― А еще ты такой грубый, ну точно волки воспитывали.  
― Не испытывай мое терпение, мы здесь собрались ради Десятого, хватит перетягивать одеяло на себя!  
― О, так это ты ради Цуны со мной два часа провел?..  
После очередного невинного замечания Гокудера процедил сквозь зубы что-то такое едкое и нецензурное, что Ямамото с радостью ответил согласием на озвученное следом предложение подраться.  
Цуна шел чуть впереди, пропуская сквозь растопыренные пальцы щекочущие пушистые колоски, и только краем уха слушал друзей. Что за ними следить, они где угодно чувствуют себя отлично, если имеют возможность вдоволь поцапаться. Это вроде необходимой для их жизнедеятельности аминокислоты – обязательно уделить хотя бы немного времени на перепалку друг с другом. Цуна давно привык к их стилю общения и принимал его как нечто само собой разумеющееся – иногда за их витиеватыми подколками было даже весело наблюдать, а иногда еще веселее было участвовать. Их возня и веселое жужжание всегда действовали на Цуну умиротворяюще – как вид ярко-красного буйка посреди бушующего моря. Что-то незыблемое, непоколебимое. Что-то такое, успевшее стать родным. Если Ямамото и Гокудера ссорились – значит все идет как надо. Если же они молчат как могилы или стоят спина к спине, сжимая губы тонкой линией – вот тут стоит ждать беды. Термометр под названием «Ямамото и Гокудера» безошибочно давал Цуне определить градус окружающей обстановки, и обычной его температурой всегда было не меньше плюс сорока по Цельсию.  
Отвлекаясь на болтовню, Цуна почти не думал о Кёко. Только время от времени колыхалось внутри что-то щекочущее, неприязненное. У Кёко другой, кто-то сильный и достаточно наглый, чтобы не мяться изо дня в день, как сам Цуна, а напрямую выказать ей свою симпатию. Нет, конечно, манера выражения этой самой симпатии больше походила на что-то зверино-первобытное, чем на красивые ухаживания, которых Кёко заслуживала, но, тем не менее, Цуне оставалось только завидовать подобному пылу и смелости. На душе было по-прежнему неспокойно и муторно, но теперь эти чувства смело можно было списать на ревность и обиду, что Цуна и сделал.  
― Эй, Ямамото! ― позвал он, оборачиваясь. Позади никого не было, только слышалось натужное пыхтение, да трава колыхалась то тут, то там. Спустя минуту Ямамото подскочил с земли, отряхиваясь, Гокудера тяжело поднялся следом.  
― Чего, Цуна? ― Такеши вытаскивал травинки из волос Хаято, счастливо улыбаясь.  
― Вы же взрослые парни, сколько можно барахтаться на земле, как дети? ― кисло спросил Цуна. Гокудера скривился и понуро свесил голову, отмахиваясь от Ямамото. ― Ты вроде мельницу обещал показать.  
― О, точно. Пойдемте, заодно и поедим. Не знаю как вы, а я страшно голодный, ― Ямамото, как ни в чем не бывало, вытряхнул сор из-за шиворота, осторожно обследовал пальцами подбитую скулу и направился вниз по склону к мельнице.   
Цуна укоризненно покачал головой, зацепив взглядом Гокудеру, и пошел следом. Хаято замыкал. Все так же не поднимая головы.  
На мельнице было круто – сложные механизмы, просторные кладовые, танцующие в воздухе пылинки, скользящие сквозь серо-золотые полосы тени и света, пробивающегося сквозь неплотно сбитые доски. В воздухе пахло мукой и жаром. Ямамото ловко ориентировался в своих новых владениях, даже сумел наглядно показать, как происходит помол муки. Гокудера фыркал, высказывая свое отношение к «тупой ручной работе», и мял сигарету в пальцах. Ямамото мягко забрал ее и рассказал о том, какой страшный взрыв может произойти, если поджечь витающую в воздухе муку.  
― Странно, что ты о таком никогда не слышал, ― заметил Такеши, пристроив сигарету себе за ухо.  
― Ты здорово проникся этим всем, ― сказал Цуна. ― Ты бы легко выжил в такой деревеньке, случись вдруг что.  
― Да ладно, в этом не было ничего трудного. Вот лепить из этого теста всякую еду – другое дело. Как ты справляешься?  
― Пока что так себе, ― честно ответил Цуна. ― Девочкам это удается намного лучше.  
― Это потому что у них есть особый стряпательный ген, ― рассеянно вставил Хаято. ― А у тебя есть особый ген Вонголы. Так что ничего удивительного: кому-то муку молоть, а кому-то быть крутым мафиозным боссом.  
― Пф, и это говорит нам фармацевт.   
― По крайней мере, моя работа интеллектуальная, в отличие от твоей.  
― И что же в ней такого заумного?..  
― На самом деле мне нравится вся эта кухонная возня, ― сказал вдруг Цуна и сам удивился. ― Я сейчас чувствую, что легко мог бы испечь какой-нибудь здоровенный сладкий пирог, ― добавил он, глядя на свои ладони.  
Кожу отчетливо щекотало ощущение легкой муки на пальцах, вязкого липкого теста, шершавой горячей выпечки. Ноздри тронул запах свежего хлеба, и желудок Цуны сжался, громко заурчав.  
― Ну и ну, удивил, Цуна, ― улыбнулся Ямамото. ― Пойдемте уже поужинаем. Солнце клонится к закату.  
День пролетел незаметно. Цуну немного мучили угрызения совести за то, что он совершенно ничем не помог девочкам сегодня, но они быстро меркли и отступали на второй план по сравнению с воспоминаниями о таинственном поклоннике Кёко. Цуне не хотелось слишком рано встречаться с ней, пока чувства от того неожиданного открытия не улеглись в душе. Но как бы то ни было, желание быть полезным постепенно перевесило, и около семи часов вечера Цуна заторопился вернуться в лавку. Гокудера не пожелал оставаться с Ямамото. Распрощавшись с Такеши, они поспешили обратно в деревню. По дороге Хаято был необычно молчалив, но Цуна подумал об этом лишь единожды – все остальное время заняли размышления и рассуждения о Кёко и том таинственном парне. Воображение живо рисовало картины их свиданий, и каждая такая сценка ввергала Цуну во все большее уныние.   
На развилке Гокудера снова так пламенно убеждал Цуну в неминуемой расплате, которая непременно настигнет мерзавца, что настроение даже самую чуточку поднялось, просто от того, как искренни и прозрачны были все доводы Хаято в пользу превосходящего любого бейсбольного придурка по всем параметрам Десятого. Цуна помахал ему на прощание рукой, поблагодарив за все, и свернул к пекарне.  
Из трубы столбом вился сероватый дымок, окошко, выходящее на улицу, было наглухо закрыто. Цуну вздохнул, набравшись сил, и толкнул дверь. Внутри пахло просто божественно.  
― Цуна-кун! ― воскликнула Кёко, едва он переступил порог. ― Я волновалась, где ты был?  
― Ходил встретиться с Ямамото и Гокудерой.  
― Мы собираемся ужинать, присоединишься? Заодно расскажешь, как прошел день.  
― Нет, я поужинал с ребятами, спасибо.   
― Ну же, Цуна-кун, мы с Ханой испекли на пробу несколько новых видов булочек, их все нужно попробовать и выбрать лучшие!   
Кёко сверкала ему такой искренней приветливой улыбкой, что все обиды бессильно таяли перед ней. Хана молча облизывала ложку из пиалки с вареньем, бросая на Цуну смешливые взгляды.   
― Приходил старший брат, передавал, что мэр заинтересовался тем, что с тобой случилось, и намерен в ближайшее время разобраться во всем происходящем, ― сказала Кёко, когда они пили чай.  
― Рёхей непременно поймал бы мерзавку-ведьму, но если за это возьмется и наш достопочтенный мэр, то исход дела до слез предсказуем.   
Цуна кисло жевал восхитительную булочку с ванилью и персиками, не находя смелости рассказать о том, как на самом деле обстоят дела.  
― Ты такой бледный, Цуна-кун… тебе плохо?  
― Да нет, все нормально, просто волнуюсь немного. Кстати, сам я еще нашего мэра не встречал, ― заметил он, чтобы перевести тему.  
― О, вот завтра и увидитесь!   
― Кстати говоря, в том, что наш мэр проявил столько внимания к твоей проблеме, явно кроется какая-то загадка, ― вскользь сказала Хана, допивая чай.  
― Я тоже об этом подумала, ― хихикнула Кёко, стреляя глазами.  
― А я ничего не понял…  
― Лучше иди, ложись спать, Цуна-кун, ты все еще не в себе после вчерашнего, нужно хорошенько выспаться.   
― Но как же…  
― С кухней у нас никаких проблем, все схвачено!  
― Так что отработаешь свою часть позже, ― добавила Хана, которая по натуре не была такой милой и доброй, как Кёко.  
Цуна легко согласился сделать что угодно, если на завтрак будут такие же восхитительные булочки.  
И улыбка Кёко.

***

Проснулся Цуна раньше всех. Спустился вниз, умылся и оделся в выстиранную одежду – наверняка это Кёко позаботилась. Совесть кольнула за вчерашние обиды и ревность.   
На часах было всего пять утра, опара на кухне в кадках стояла пышная-пышная, душистая. Рецепты были наколоты на гвозди в стене. Цуна немного послонялся по дому, поразглядывал усыпанные сухими крошками полки в лавке. На душе было спокойно, а в пекарне – тихо. В этой тишине хотелось тоже быть очень тихим и легким. А еще хотелось сделать что-нибудь для Кёко – приятное и источающее заботу.   
Подумаешь, поклонник. Он Савада Цунаёши, или кто? Должен быть способ отбить Кёко!  
Цуна сам дивился неожиданному пылу, но такой ход мыслей ему определенно нравился. Почему-то этим утром он чувствовал себя способным горы свернуть.  
Горы, не то, что пару булочек. Вдохновившись этим, Цуна прошел на кухню и принялся за работу. Испечь к подъему девочек то, что самому вчера понравилось больше всего, казалось Цуне хорошей идеей.   
Против ожидания, получалось у него совсем неплохо: месить тесто было довольно сложно, но после небольших приложенных усилий результат вышел отличный. Руки сами собой работали, порхали ловко и точно, даже удивительно было, откуда в Цуне вдруг проснулся такой талант. Он слепил булочки с персиками и орешками, с клубничным повидлом и обычный хлеб, израсходовав одну кадку теста. Все получалось ладным и аккуратным, как в кондитерской. Цуна загордился собой и едва не перевернул поднос на пол. Пока выпечка подходила, он развел огонь и начал готовить завтрак. Такого приятного и вдохновляющего утра у него давно не было, особенно если брать в расчет именно время, проведенное в деревне.   
Когда звякнул дверной колокольчик, булочки уже остывали, а Цуна пил чай, довольный собой. Девочки наверху зашевелились: скрипели половицы.  
― Доброе утро, ― сказал Хибари-сан, усаживаясь за стол. Цуна поперхнулся чаем.  
― Д-доброе… ― пробормотал он.  
Хибари-сан был одет в костюм-тройку и лакированные туфли, кончик белого платка торчал из нагрудного кармана умопомрачительно вызывающе, словно крупная купюра.  
― Завтрак, ― коротко бросил Хибари, выложив несколько монет на стол. Цуна смотрел на него в недоумении.  
В голове крутились и вертелись мысли: ну и ну, сам Хибари-сан. В костюме. В их пекарне. В такую рань. А ведь утром должен был прийти мэр!  
― Ну, чего замер! ― повелительным шепотом одернула его Хана, выглядывая с лестницы. ― Обслужи клиента, у нас теперь тут и булочная.  
― Х-хорошо.  
Цуна поднялся на ватных ногах; голые ступни Ханы помчались обратно наверх. Хибари-сан подводил красивые карманные часы.   
Цуна сделал все, что пришло ему в голову: налил чай, поставил на стол свежий хлеб и булочки, масло, варенье – в общем, все, что видел на столе позавчера, когда Хана угощала завтраком Ямамото.  
Хибари-сан держался холодно, как и всегда, изредка бросая на Цуну странные косые взгляды.   
Девочки вскоре спустились вниз, с головой окунаясь в кипучую деятельность и как будто не замечая ничьего присутствия вокруг. Расправившись с завтраком, Хибари-сан молча встал и вышел, задержавшись ненадолго в дверях.  
― Вот же бестолочь! Как можно было так бездарно растратить отведенное время!? ― заявила Хана, как только Хибари-сан ушел.  
― Что-о?!   
― А то, что наш мэр занятой человек и вот так топорно мяться перед ним, не сказав ни «а», ни «б», это просто верх идиотизма! Как же ты не понимаешь, что он только ради тебя и зашел?   
― Ничего не понимаю, ― наморщил лоб Цуна.   
Хибари-сан ― мэр? И лично заявился с утра пораньше, чтобы поговорить о нападении? Чего же он тогда молчал, словно воды в рот набравши? Откуда Цуне знать, какая кому выпала роль. И с чего бы Хибари-сану волноваться, он ведь даже самым верным из Хранителей никогда не был.   
― Не надо ругаться, насильно мил не будешь, ― кротко сказала Кёко.  
Цуна смутился. Шутка затянулась и стала чересчур жестокой.   
― Я пойду, ― промямлил он, выскакивая из-за стола.  
Запах выпечки и сахара забился в нос пробками пыли, окружающая действительность снова начала настолько яростно раздражать своей нелепостью, что хотелось выжечь все вокруг икс-барнером и перетащить одноклассников домой по одному, не заботясь ни о чьем удобстве.   
Ребята не знали, когда следует остановиться.   
Как и позавчера, Цуна отправился к колодцу за водой.  
Как и позавчера, окружающие с удовольствием играли свои роли, только сегодня вдвое убедительнее и увлеченней. Цуна смотрел на них с нескрываемым осуждением. Ему хотелось прекратить весь этот балаган немедленно.   
Встретить Реборна не удалось. Зато он увидел много нового и помимо этого: некоторые его одноклассники так увлеклись, что с радостью строили из себя и семейные пары: молочник и цветочница ― ничего более романтичного и удивительного, чем двое не терпящих друг друга в обычное время одноклассника, Цуна и представить не мог. Что-то катастрофически изменилось за вчерашний день, который Цуна провел на мельнице с ребятами. Кажется, Реборн объявил приз за лучшую вживаемость в роль.   
Они тут все сходят с ума, ― покачал головой Цуна, отправляясь от колонки назад к булочной.  
В лавке от покупателей не было отбоя: девочки напекли еще уйму всяких вкусностей, отчего полки буквально ломились. Их щеки разрумянились, а глаза блестели, и даже Хана сегодня выглядела очень милой. Что уж говорить о Кёко. Цуна помогал им на подхвате, но натянутость после утреннего разговора продолжала ощущаться. Вскоре Хана ненавязчиво намекнула, что они тут справятся и вдвоем с Кёко. Цуна пожевал малиновых круассанов и побрел обратно на улицу, искать Реборна.  
Вместо этого он нашел неприятностей на свою голову.  
Хибари-сану страшно шло сидеть верхом на лошади. Огромный вороной жеребец выглядел настолько внушительно, что Цуна попросту потерял дар речи, задирая голову высоко вверх, в лицо Хибари-сана. Когда он строго сказал, что подвезет Цуну, куда ему надо, и протянул руку, собираясь схватить его, Цуна едва не умер от страха. А потом задумался совсем о другом: раз уж даже Хибари-сан оказался по уши вовлечен в эту игру, значит… что-то здесь и правда было не ладно.  
Эта мысль была настолько неожиданной и острой, что Цуна едва не отключился от реальности, принявшись обдумывать ее вдоль и поперек.  
Хибари-сан ведь всегда дружил с Реборном, у них даже были какие-то личные дела, о которых Цуна ничего не знал. Что стоило Реборну втянуть Хибари-сана в игру? Да ровным счетом ничего, стоило лишь пообещать что-то, что Хибари-сану пришлось по нраву.  
На лошади было высоко и немного страшно, но от Хибари-сана делалось еще страшнее: его пальцы, впившиеся в бок Цуны на одном из поворотов, вырвали его из размышлений. Что-то смутно знакомое проскользнуло в этом жесте, но Цуна не придал этому значения.  
― У вас значит роль мэра? Как и следовало ожидать, ― заметил Цуна; Хибари-сан молчал. ― А карточка охотника на ведьм случайно не у вас?  
― У меня, конечно, ― спокойно ответил он.  
Цуна вдруг осознал совершенно ясно и четко, что, вообще-то, это единственно возможный вариант.  
― Знаете, на меня позавчера вечером напали в переулке. Говорят, это бесы. Ведьма наслала, ― закинул удочку Цуна. Хотелось знать наверняка, насколько сильно Хибари-сан был втянут в эту игру.  
― Я все проверю.  
― А как проверите? У вас есть план?  
― Ведьма тут единственная, кто выбивается из толпы. Ее нетрудно заметить. Тяжелее доказать ее виновность.  
― А я думал, сразу на костер, ― невесело усмехнулся Цуна.  
― Если не докажу, то сразу на костер, ― кивнул Хибари-сан, задев его макушку.  
― Господин мэр! ― с увитого деревянной резьбой крылечка к ним навстречу сбежал Сасагава, яростно махая рукой. Хибари-сан придержал коня, приветствуя его в ответ. ― О вашей собаке никаких новостей. А сегодня ночью кто-то ограбил лавку фармацевта: вынесли какое-то экстремально ценное барахло. Он не уверен, но я думаю, что их могли использовать для каких-нибудь ядовитых зелий.  
― Ясно.   
― Готовится что-то опасное…  
― И я должен быть в курсе, ― кивнул Хибари-сан.   
Цуна обомлел от их серьезности. Видимо, Рёхею досталась роль ищейки или кого-то вроде него. И они на пару с Хибари-саном самозабвенно отдавались лицедейству. Подумать только, какой отлаженный дуэт: мэр и его… городничий?  
― День добрый, миряне! ― Реборн вынырнул из дома Сасагавы. Сегодня он снова был священником.  
― Святой отец! Нам необходима ваша помощь, ― заявил Хибари. ― Ведьма собирается отравить весь город, разнести заразу вокруг. Для этого она использует моего пса и зелья из лавки фармацевта.   
― Хорошая работа, мэр, вам удалось раскусить ее замысел, ― похвалил Реборн, сверкнув глазами. ― Нам нужно сыграть на опережение, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
― Нужно всем рассказать, ― тревожно заявил Рёхей.  
Цуна испытывал жгучее желание заорать, замахать руками и ногами, соскочить с лошади и перейти в гипер-режим, встряхнуть их всех, в конце концов, ну сколько, сколько можно было продолжать плясать под дудку Реборна в его нелепом замысле… замысле чего? Что же тут на самом деле происходит?  
― Нужно выставить ночные патрули, чтобы больше ни на кого не напали, ― заметил Цуна, едва сдерживая усмешку. Хибари-сан деликатно кашлянул.  
― Ведьма очень хитра. Скорее всего, она скрывается среди горожан. Она наверняка хочет продать невинные души дьяволу, чтобы заключить с ним страшную сделку, ― со знанием дела сказал Реборн.  
― Отравив горожан зельем, она устроит какой-нибудь страшный обряд и… все будет кончено. Нужно это предотвратить, во что бы то ни стало.  
― Да поможет нам бог, ― пробормотал Рёхей, осеняя себя крестным знамением.  
― На дворе полдень, засветло нам нужно успеть оповестить всех и назначить патрули на ночь. Я сам буду дежурить на улицах до утра. Разожжем факелы, не дадим ведьме ни единого шанса творить свое зло, ― Хибари-сан азартно вспыхнул, с энтузиазмом принявшись перечислять меры безопасности.  
― Нужно схватить ее, ― с самым серьезным видом кивнул Рёхей. ― Всех, кто не в патруле, я отправлю обыскивать дома, прямо сейчас!  
― Даю тебе полные на то полномочия, ― кивнул Хибари-сан.  
― Вы сильно рискуете навлечь на себя гнев ведьмы, господин мэр, ― Реборн покачал головой с притворной печалью на лице.   
Цуна фыркнул. Наверняка эти трое договорились обо всем еще до начала каникул: такие дела не творятся без согласия главы дисциплинарного комитета. А теперь они явно переигрывали, и Цуна никак не мог понять, кого же они хотели заставить поверить во весь этот фарс.  
― Не беспокойтесь, святой отец, я готов сразиться с бестией, чтобы защитить горожан, вверенных мне господом богом, ― фанатично заявил Хибари-сан, снова сжав руку на боку Цуны.  
― Похвально, сын мой, ― откровенно издеваясь, сказал Реборн. ― Я должен открыть вам секрет, как не дрогнуть перед ведьмой.  
Хибари-сан соскочил с лошади, оставив Цуну одного болтаться высоко в седле, и подошел к Реборну, о чем-то зашептавшись с ним.   
― А как там сестричка моя, ладите? ― поинтересовался Рёхей, подойдя к Цуне.  
― Кёко-тян?   
― Кто-кто? ― нахмурился Рёхей. Хибари-сан прервал их.  
― Знаете, мне нужно сбегать в лавку фармацевта, посмотреть, как он там, его же ограбили, ― заявил Цуна, решив, что нужно как-нибудь отделаться от этой компании с ее собственными играми.  
― Да, конечно, я понимаю, ― кивнул Хибари-сан.   
Когда Цуна уже осматривался по сторонам, ища, как бы ему спуститься с лошади, Хибари-сан подхватил его за пояс и спустил на землю. И хватка у него была точь-в-точь как у того человека позавчера.

***

Цуна припустил, что было сил. Мало ли что могло случиться с Гокудерой, потому что мало ли что могло позавчера случиться с самим Цуной, если бы ему не удалось так быстро вырваться. Он был почему-то абсолютно уверен, то два этих происшествия наглухо связаны между собой. По инциденту каждую ночь ― страшновато. А если допустить, что про собаку мэра это был не просто слух, то…   
Цуна вихрем вбежал в лавку, промчался по всем комнатам: кругом царил беспорядок, но самого Гокудеры нигде не было. Цуна начинал всерьез волноваться. Он выскочил обратно на улицу, уже собираясь искать его по всей округе, как заметил в проулке рядом с аптекой какое-то движение. Сначала он испугался, когда подумал, что кто-то подловил Гокудеру в переулке, но как только бросился вперед, сразу же понял, как сильно ошибся, и поспешил покинуть то место незамеченным.  
В переулке Ямамото прижимал Гокудеру к стене, гладил по волосам и нашептывал что-то на ухо.  
Цуне не было противно, но он был шокирован до глубины души. Никогда не ожидаешь такого от близких друзей. С другой стороны, Ямамото сможет успокоить Гокудеру, пока сам Цуна попробует разобраться в том, что же здесь творится на самом деле. Одно дело, когда Реборн и Хибари-сан играют в одну из своих совершенно не веселых на взгляд Цуны игр, и совсем другое, когда они втягивают в это окружающих, подвергая неизвестной опасности.  
Разыскать городское управление не составило труда – оно было в одном доме с мэрией и, собственно, домом мэра. Цуна сначала не решался залезть в дом Хибари-сана, но потом подумал, что пока тот увлечен борьбой с несуществующей ведьмой, у Цуны есть немного времени, чтобы покопаться в архивах этого городка. В конце концов, что это вообще за место такое? Стоило наконец-то перестать закрывать глаза на абсурдность самого этого места, и раз уж никто не хотел внять заверениям Цуны, придется докопаться до истины самому.  
По какой-то странной привычке всем во всем доверять, дверь была открыта. Цуна пробрался в дом, осмотрелся вокруг в поисках архива или какой-нибудь библиотеки и наткнулся на стену, увешанную газетными вырезками. Ура! ― вот и первая весточка из нормального мира. Цуна увлеченно принялся рыться в бумагах, разглядывая фотографии и силясь разобрать что-нибудь в заголовках.   
Фотографии были почти все довольно современные: ребята разных возрастов снимались в исторических костюмах на фоне улиц города, возле колонки, из которой Цуна брал воду, в таверне и на мельнице. Было много разных снимков, но в основном веселые, а вот в заголовках статей мелькали слова «смерть», «убийство», «катастрофа», «трагедия». Большего Цуна разобрать не мог и впервые в жизни начал всерьез корить себя за то, что так плохо учил английский.   
Цуна потратил целую кучу времени на то, чтобы изучить все даты, за которые были выпущены эти газеты. Оказалось, случаи происходили с начала века. В стопках бумаг, сваленных у стены, Цуна разыскал книги вроде как по истории этих мест. В них лежали пестрые закладки, а на страницах были выделены и подчеркнуты некоторые предложения с датами и теми же знакомыми словами: «смерть», «убийство».   
В самой старой из книг лежала самая потрепанная закладка, а выделена была целая страница. Долго-долго вглядываясь в шрифт и изо всех сил напрягая память, Цуна наконец-то выцепил еще несколько знакомых из голливудских фильмов слов: «охота», «огонь» и… «ведьма». Картинка возникла в голове как по щелчку мышки: охота на ведьм, погоня, травля и казнь без суда и следствия. «Если не докажу, то сразу на костер».  
Цуна не мог поверить, что итогом беспечной поездки на каникулах станет чья-то смерть, и тем более… его смерть. Интуиция отчаянно вопила о том, что Цуне угрожает страшная опасность, ведь если подумать, он похоже был единственным, кто потерял свою карточку и таким образом единственным, кто не сможет доказать свою невиновность, если подозрения будут предъявлены ему.  
Все происходящее напоминало голимую подставу: сначала карточка, потом и женская одежда. Черт возьми, недаром ведь Цуна рассекал в платье, значит, его действительно пытались подвести под это несуществующее преступление, которое якобы замыслила ведьма.   
Цуна не мог знать наверняка, но полагал, что раз за разом в этих местах повторялась какая-то трагедия, а следующими звездами очередного репортажа, посвященного этому городу, должны были стать они, Цуна и его одноклассники, такие же беспечные ребята, как и те, что были на фотографиях в газетах. И это очень-очень пугало. Кого не приведет в ужас перспектива быть сожженным на костре? Единственное, он никак не мог понять, так это того, откуда в обычных ребятах бралась такая жестокость? Откуда этот фанатизм?  
«Нужно привести сюда Гокудеру и разобраться, что произошло, может так нам будет легче выбраться, ― подумал Цуна. ― К черту Реборна, он слишком заигрался. Нужно спасаться».  
Цуна заспешил к двери и, уже взявшись за ручку, заметил что-то блестящее, заткнутое под диван. Поддавшись любопытству, он решил вернуться и посмотреть.  
Это оказалась пряжка его ремня. Цуна обомлел, поразившись тому, насколько глубоко Хибари-сан оказался замешан в этой игре. Неужели все действительно шло к тому, что его убьют?  
Что это, заговор против Вонголы? Но как мог Реборн потакать подобному… А, может быть, очередная тренировка на пределе возможностей? К черту такие тренировки, Гокудера уже из-за них натерпелся страха, а если что-то произойдет с Кёко… Теперь было совершенно очевидно, что Ямамото ошибся, и нападали действительно на Цуну. Сам Хибари-сан и напал.   
Нужно было бежать из этого города со всех ног и прихватить друзей, вот что думал Цуна.  
А потом он вспомнил ― карточка! ― она должна лежать в кармане его джинсов. Единственная возможность доказать сою невиновность при наихудшем развитии событий. И он принялся обшаривать все углы гостиной, потому что казалось совершенно очевидным: сам Хибари-сан пытается играть против него.   
Цуна нашел только носки и майку, джинсы, как назло, пропали. Тогда он решился пробраться в другие комнаты.  
Спальня мэра сильно удивила Цуну своей обстановкой. Внутри было множество неожиданных мелких деталей: пособия по охоте на ведьм, иссушенные временем букеты цветов в маленьких вазах, старинные карманные портреты и портсигары, наборы шейных платков и перчаток, осиновые колья и серебряные кресты. Цуна пугливо озирался по сторонам, осматривая все углы, до которых только мог добраться. И не заметил, как часы пробили шесть вечера.  
Хлопнула входная дверь – Цуна покрылся мурашками с головы до ног, представив, что случится, если Хибари-сан застанет его здесь. Он бросился под кровать, в надежде, что еще успеет улизнуть, улучив подходящий момент.  
Хибари-сан взбежал по лестнице, прошел в свою спальню, с размаху завалился на кровать. Цуна со страху зажал рот обеими ладонями. В комнате было тихо. Время текло, а ничего не происходило. Цуна уже подумал, что Хибари-сан уснул, как вдруг тот пружинисто поднялся с кровати и подошел к шкафу, принявшись рыться на полках. На пол полетели разнообразные атрибуты борьбы с нечистью – Хибари-сан ведь собирался ночью на охоту. Когда среди прочих вещей на пол упали и джинсы, Цуна чуть не выдал свое присутствие, охнув от удивления.   
Набрав полные руки осиновых кольев, Хибари-сан вышел из спальни. Наверно, отправился точить. Цуна выполз из-под кровати, нашарил в кармане своих брошенных на полу джинсов карточку и стал пробираться к выходу, то и дело припадая к полу от каждого шороха. Хибари-сан был где-то в глубине дома. Спустившись с лестницы, Цуна юркнул прямиком в гостиную, а оттуда к двери, и какого же было его удивление, когда она оказалась заперта. Как назло, по закону подлости, именно сейчас! Цуна в панике метался по гостиной, не зная, куда себя деть. Из дальних комнат донесся звук шагов, и он принялся отчаянно дергать дверь, в надежде, что она случайно поддастся, и он успеет хотя бы выскочить наружу, но ничего не выходило.  
― Захлопнулась? ― участливо спросил Хибари-сан. Цуна зажмурился и побоялся даже вздохнуть в ответ. ― Мне казалось, я запер дверь, когда вошел. Но это неважно, проходите, не стесняйтесь. Я безумно рад, что вы здесь.   
Цуна обернулся через плечо, не веря своим ушам. Хибари-сан смотрел на него с мягкой доброжелательной улыбкой.  
― Пойдемте в гостиную, ― он предложил Цуне руку и тот не посмел отказаться.  
Усадив Цуну в кресло возле низкого столика, Хибари-сан умолк. Цуна не поднимал глаз от своей юбки, проклиная Реборна за то, что ему приходится ходить в таком дурацком наряде.  
― Я понимаю, как вы напуганы происходящим, но прошу вас, верьте в меня, я смогу вас защитить. Ведьма не причинит вам никакого вреда, моя дражайшая Диана, ― ласково успокаивал Хибари-сан.   
Цуна вытаращил на него глаза: какая еще Диана?!   
― Я должен извиниться за свое недостойное поведение намедни, ― выпалил Хибари-сан. ― Вы совершенно вскружили мне голову, я становлюсь безумным рядом с вами. Простите, Диана.  
― Хибари-сан, я совсем запутался, ― признался Цуна. ― О чем вы говорите? Кто такая Диана? И почему вы так подыгрываете Реборну?  
― Диана, милая… ― так же удивленно пробормотал Хибари-сан.  
Цуна понял, что между ними встала преграда в виде тотального недопонимания.  
Хибари-сан смотрел на него тревожными ярко-голубыми глазами, такими же ясными, как небо над Намимори.  
А на стене за его спиной висел портрет в полный рост какого-то господина, одетого в серый костюм-тройку и с такими же небесно-голубыми глазами.  
― Знаете, что-то мне нехорошо, ― пролепетал Цуна, переводя взгляд с портрета на Хибари-сана. Или того, кто притворялся Хибари-саном.  
Только ли Хибари-саном? Может, еще кто-то пал жертвой чертовщины, происходящей вокруг, иначе как объяснить все те странности, что происходили с ними.  
Цуна очень медленно и настороженно поднялся. За окном смеркалось. Хибари-сан смотрел не мигая.   
Цуна попятился к двери, испуганно озираясь на господина мэра, и чем дальше он отходил, тем яснее видел, как удлиняется тень Хибари-сана, следуя за ним.  
― Диана, вы меня пугаете.  
«А вы-то как пугаете меня!», ― подумал Цуна.  
Тень расправила руки и бросилась к Цуне. Он отскочил назад, налетев спиной на дверь – та снова не поддавалась на попытки открыть ее. Тень схватила Цуну за ногу и дернула на пол. Господин мэр испуганно смотрел на Цуну, приподнявшись с места.   
― Диана, вас как будто черти преследуют… Диана, что с вами?!  
Тень накинулась на Цуну, схватила за горло, пихнула затхлые щупальца в нос, сдавила запястья. Цуна мычал и вырывался, катаясь по полу.   
Он до смерти перепугался, совершенно растерялся. Тень не была похожа на темную ауру, как у Мукуро, или на иллюзию, она не была похожа ни на что, но, тем не менее, в полную силу атаковала Цуну, грозясь его задушить.  
Цуна не хотел умирать, Цуна не хотел умирать настолько сильно, что смог собрать волю в кулак и перестать талдычить в голове «это невозможно, это мистика какая-то».   
Пламя предсмертной воли вспыхнуло, разорвав все тени в клочья, как только Цуна решил: неважно, что именно, нужно просто отбиться любым способом. Он встал на четвереньки и закашлялся. Больше на него никто не нападал. Только Хибари-сан рухнул обратно в кресло со странным вздохом.  
Когда Цуна поднял на него глаза, он плакал.  
― Диана, ― сказал он, ― как бы ни болело мое сердце, я должен убить вас, чтобы защитить этот город, ― и бросился на Цуну, сжимая кол в руке.  
Цуна вскочил на ноги, дал залп пламени и вышиб дверь, улепетывая из этого места со всех ног.   
Какая-то нечисть захватила тело Хибари-сана и намеревалась убить Цуну – вот все, что он понимал. А еще, что, кажется, Хибари-сан все-таки обвиняет его в колдовстве. Это за пламя предсмертной воли-то?! Снова какой-то фарс, подлог, глупая игра. Хибари-сан не замечал собственных бесов, но готов был охотно вбить кол в сердце Цуны за крошечный, не причиняющий никому вреда огонек у него во лбу.  
Но… Диана?   
Диана рушила все стройные теории Цуны, которые он прокручивал в голове, пока бежал по улицам. Некто Диана ужасно волновала господина мэра, да того сильно, что он напал на Цуну поздним вечером, приняв за эту самую Диану.   
В городе было полно огней, видимо, в сумерках патрули уже заступили на дежурство. Цуна поспешил туда, где было больше всего народу, в надежде встретить Реборна или хотя бы Ямамото с Гокудерой.   
Решив, что не стоит пугать одноклассников, Цуна загасил пламя. Нужно было срочно выбираться отсюда. В городе все были хмурыми и грустными, тут и там говорили о том, что ведьма заманила их детей в лес, что потравила скотину, испортила урожай. Цуна был в ужасе от того, что творилось кругом. Школьники за какие-то пару суток превратились в измученных жизнью истощенных людей. Все, что еще вчера было игрой, сегодня превратилось в реальность, и притом хуже становилось едва ли ни с каждой минутой.   
За Цуной охотились, как за ведьмой, а окружающие намертво срослись с ролями, написанными в их карточках.

***

Все горожане постепенно стекались к главному перекрестку. Факелы мерцали в темноте стаей светляков. Цуна поспешил к ним, вздохнув с облегчением, но споткнулся и едва не угодил носом во вчерашнюю лужу, завидев в центре людского круга невысокую фигуру Хибари Кёи.   
― Ты должен рассказать им о том, что узнал, никчемный Цуна, или все твои друзья пропадут здесь, ― сказал Реборн, выходя из темноты ближе к свету.   
― Ты все это подстроил?  
― Не все, но кое-что моих рук дело. Ты должен справиться с испытанием, иначе вам не выжать.   
Высоко в вечернем небе грянул гром.  
― Как ты мог втянуть в это их?  
Среди горожан Цуна видел перепуганную Кёко, жмущуюся к Рёхею, Ямамото и Гокудеру, одетого в платье, держащихся за руки. Девочек из кружка рукоделия и сокомандников Ямамото. Видел Атакаву-куна с забинтованными руками и головой. И Хибари-сана, отголоски речи которого долетали до ушей Цуны.   
Все его друзья и знакомые в неровном свете фонарей выглядели точь-в-точь как жители старого города.  
― Расскажи им, что узнал. Может быть, еще не слишком поздно.  
― Нет, ― сказал Цуна, покачав головой, ― я должен их выслушать.  
― Они бросят тебя на костер.  
― Но я не ведьма, ― устало возразил он.  
― А что написано в твоей карточке? ― лукаво спросил Реборн.  
― Это неважно, ― твердо сказал Цуна и зашагал вперед.  
Горожане встретили его молчанием, только факелы трещали да редкие капли начинающегося дождя били по тротуару.  
Ребята смотрели на Цуну во все глаза, а Цуна смотрел на них, выйдя в центр круга. Хибари-сан был его противником, стоящим с ним лицом к лицу.  
― Ведьма, ― выплюнул Хибари-сан, ― властью, данной мне святой церковью и жителями этого города, я осуждаю тебя на смерть за твои деяния.   
― Я не виновен, ― ответил Цуна. ― Я не сделал ничего плохого. Я не ведьма. И не Диана. И не житель этого города, как и все вы.   
Над толпой пронесся гул недовольных голосов. Кёко тихо всхлипнула, зажав рот руками.   
― Я буду свидетельствовать против тебя, ― твердо сказал Хибари-сан. ― В моем доме ты пыталась связаться с дьяволом, который терзал твое тело, прикинувшись тенью, а потом дал тебе странную силу и тот огонь, зажегшийся на твоем лбу, – это дьяволова метка.  
Толпа ахнула, зашевелившись.  
― Меня преследовала ваша тень, Хибари-сан. А странная сила и метка ― это пламя предсмертной воли. И вы тоже им обладаете.  
Хибари-сан в возмущении открыл рот и снова закрыл, факел в его руке дрогнул, роняя искры. Реборн вышел вперед, с улыбкой наблюдая за Цуной.  
― Бесы овладели вашим сердцем, Диана, мне очень жаль вас. Я помогу очистить вашу душу.  
― Я не Диана, ― замотал головой Цуна. Рёхей подступил к нему сзади, подхватил подмышки, блокировав все его движения. ― Я не Диана, а вы не мэр! Скажи им, Реборн, это все карточки! Опомнитесь, ребята, что вы делаете?!  
Толпа смотрела на него со страхом и сожалением, крестясь и шепча молитвы. Морось постепенно переросла в ливень.   
― Что вы сделаете с несчастной, мэр? ― выкрикнул Ямамото, поддерживая плачущего Гокудеру под руку.   
― Очищение через сожжение, ― вынес приговор Хибари-сан. Пламя его факела вздрогнуло и под дождем и взвилось с новой силой. Черная-черная тень Хибари-сана упала на тротуар, зашевелилась и снова зажила собственной жизнью, потянувшись к Цуне.  
― Вы видите?! Вы видите его тень? Она пытается меня убить! ― взревел Цуна, вырываясь.  
― Она больна! Ее нужно лечить, а не бросать на костер! ― Гокудера бросился вперед, хватая Хибари-сана за руку. ― Пора оставить эти предрассудки темных лет и признать то, что наукой и медициной давно доказано: она не одержима, несчастная просто больна!  
― Всех, кто будет мешать правосудию, ждет виселица! ― взревел Хибари-сан, отпихивая Гокудеру в сторону. Тот пошатнулся и едва не упал – Ямамото вовремя подхватил его.  
― Вы совершаете большую ошибку, мэр, ― мрачно сказал он. ― Опомнитесь и прислушайтесь!  
― Молчать! Молчите все! Вы все одержимы дьяволом! ― Хибари-сан выставил факел мечом, грозя вонзить его в лицо Ямамото. ― Я всех вас отправлю на костер за пособничество нечистой силе! ― он обвел толпу пылающим факелом, в его глазах уже занималось пламя костра для казни.  
Вдруг Хибари-сан пошатнулся, закричал, выронив из трясущихся рук факел, остервенело схватился за голову, как будто из нее кто-то рвался наружу.  
― Пора спасать Хибари, никчемный Цуна, пока господин мэр окончательно его не задавил, ― сказал Реборн уже без улыбки.  
― Святой отец, ― прошептал Хибари, согнувшись пополам, ― неужели и вы на стороне дьявола?.. Не пощажу, ― Хибари-сан выхватил из рукава кол и бросился на Реборна, его лицо исказила страшная гримаса безумия.  
― Не позволю! ― взревел Цуна. Пламя предсмертной воли вытолкнулось наружу под напором его чувств.   
Рёхей отлетел в сторону, получив удар в солнечное сплетение. Цуна порхнул к Хибари-сану, схватил его за руку и опрокинул наземь одним движением. Толпа завопила, в страхе отпрянув назад. Факелы с шипением повалились в широкую лужу, образовавшуюся в центре круга под проливным дождем.  
Хибари-сан бился в конвульсиях, рыча и вскрикивая. Его тень трепетала вокруг него, устрашенная сиянием пламени предсмертной воли.   
― Я очищу вас через сожжение, ― пробормотал Цуна, закрывая глаза. Ему было страшно смотреть на то, как тень будет мучиться, когда он выжжет ее своим огнем.   
Толпа вокруг зашумела, крики страха и ужаса разнеслись на многие мили вокруг, перекрывая шум дождя и гром.   
Цуна открыл глаза, когда они затихли. Вокруг было темно. Только отсветы пламени у него во лбу плясали в луже.   
― Хорошая работа, Цуна. Но это еще не все, ― сказал Реборн. Его лицо выглядело крайне мрачным. Должно быть, он не стал закрывать глаза.  
Тело Хибари-сана было неподвижно. Цуна отнял руку от его лица, которой выжигал тень, и отшатнулся в сторону: это был человек с портрета.   
― Он страшно любил Диану, ― грустно сказал Гокудера.  
― Но еще больше он был одержим охотой на ведьм, ― добавила Хана.  
― И, в конце концов, обе эти страсти свели его с ума, ― закончила Кёко, горько всхлипывая.  
Цуна понимал, что это были не его друзья. Это были горожане. И они захватили тела его друзей.  
В широкой луже под рябью утихающего дождя плясали отражения рыжеволосого коренастого юноши, обнимающего за плечи свою сестру, миловидной блондинки со строгим лицом в объятиях простоватого деревенского парня. Высокой худощавой девушки с длинной косой, в белоснежном переднике и ситцевом платье. Молочника, рыбака, охотника… Атакава-куна.  
― Он не отпускает нас, ― сказал мельник голосом Ямамото, крепче прижимая к себе всхлипывающую девушку. ― Он не отпустит никого, потому что боится, что ведьма сбежит. Он верит, что ведьма среди нас.  
― Но ведь я не Диана, ― устало сказал Цуна.  
― Диана умерла, ― сказало его собственное отражение: девушка с русыми кудрями и добрым лицом. ― Ее очистили через сожжение.  
― Но Диана не была ведьмой, ― пояснил Реборн, ― поэтому душа мэра не успокоилась.   
― И не успокоится, пока он не найдет ее, ― покачала головой Диана.   
Хибари-сан зашевелился. Протяжно застонал, поворачивая ушибленную голову. Цуна испугался, что придется снова драться с его тенью, но тень не вернулась.  
― Наверно, ты отпугнул ее на время, ― сказал Реборн.  
Хибари-сан открыл глаза — теперь они были цвета грозового неба над Намимори — и мрачно посмотрел на Цуну.  
― Савада, что здесь происходит? ― с холодком в голосе спросил он. Цуна пискнул и отступил назад, вскакивая на ноги.   
― Поздравляю, Хибари, ― сверкнул улыбкой Реборн. ― Ты вычислил ведьму. Хоть и поскользнулся в последний момент, но все же ты выполнил задачу охотника.  
― Что ты говоришь, Реборн? ― сраженно пролепетал Цуна. Неужели опять за свое?!  
Хибари-сан легким движением вскочил на ноги, покачнувшись, видимо, от головокружения.  
― Савада, ты ответишь за все, что тут приключилось, ― пообещал Хибари-сан убийственным голосом.  
― Но я не ведьма! ― яростно завопил Цуна, поднимая руки к небу.  
― Цуна, ― с коварной усмешкой сказал Реборн, ― покажи нам свою карточку.  
― Да нате! Нате, вот, полюбуйтесь все! ― кричал Цуна, роясь в карманах. Он выхватил промокшую измятую карточку и победно выставил вперед. Ребята отхлынули от него, охнув.  
― Савада… я забью тебя до смерти, ― довольно отчеканил Хибари-сан.  
― Ведьму положено сжечь, ― поправил Реборн.  
― Это уже детали.  
Хибари поправил шейный платок и походкой хищника шагнул к Цуне. Его улыбка сулила страшную смерть. Горожане загудели роем и последовали его примеру.  
― В-вы чего?.. ― Цуна развернул карточку к себе и охнул, увидев на ней написанное белым по черному «ведьма».

Эпилог

 

Автобус пришел рано утром. Ребята бегали по улицам города, фотографируясь на память, пока водитель отдыхал. Хибари-сан гордо прошел мимо всех и скрылся в салоне, не дожидаясь приглашения к посадке. Бедняга Атакава-кун последовал его примеру, подволакивая ногу, которую умудрился подвернуть во вчерашней суете. Кажется, он был единственным, в кого не вселился дух ни одного из жителей города. Только потом Цуна узнал, что на его карточке с ролью было написано «Атакава».  
Что касалось всех остальных, то они благополучно вернулись в свои тела, после того как ведьму подвергли должному очищению. Хибари-сан сиял лучами незамутненного самодовольства. Гокудера пришел в такую ярость, когда узнал, что в него вселилась девушка, что едва не лопнул. А когда узнал, что эта девушка водила шашни с мельником, который вселился в Ямамото, все-таки лопнул и в порыве чувств поставил Ямамото фингал под глазом.   
Кёко и Хана были страшно довольны тем, что все обошлось, как и своими духами девушек из пекарни. Рёхей так и не смог понять того, что ему талдычили наперебой почти все ребята: про переселение душ и про их освобождение от проклятия, насланного на город одержимым безумной идеей мэром. Сам исполнитель роли мэра не желал ничего и слышать ни о каких духах.  
В общем, все были довольны прошедшими тремя днями и нисколечко не жалели ни о чем, а история с призраками обещала стать самым захватывающим приключением в жизни большинства из них. В жизни Атакава-куна так точно.   
И только один Цуна потирал ушибленные места, печально ковыляя к автобусу. У него от этой поездки останутся самые грустные и мрачные воспоминания, начиная от трех дней форменного кошмара и заканчивая зрелищем того, как несколько десятков искаженных порывами ветра зеленоватых полупрозрачных душ стаей взмывают к небесам. 

Просто в тот момент Цуна еще не видел фотографий с собой, привязанным к вертелу для жарки мяса, над импровизированным костром из красной бумаги, которые сделал Реборн, руководствуясь исключительно коварными планами.  
Хотя на самом деле Цуна, конечно же, был просто до смерти рад тому, что обрядом сожжения ведьмы руководил Реборн, а не Хибари-сан. Именно что до смерти.  
Душа мэра пришла в неописуемой восторг от того, что ведьма была наконец-то схвачена и обезврежена. Как только она воспарила к небесам, все остальные горожане незамедлительно последовали ее примеру, освобожденные от гнета господина мэра.

― Знаешь, одного до сих пор не пойму: почему в меня-то не вселился дух Дианы? ― растягивая слова, спросил Цуна, когда они прибывали в аэропорт Намимори.  
― Потому что ты обладаешь пламенем Неба, конечно же, ― ответил Реборн. ― Душа Диана старалась занять твое тело, наверняка ты чувствовал недомогание или какие-либо желание, несвойственные тебе. Ее дух сопровождал тебя все время, но пламя небо отпугивало его — дух боялся сгореть в нем. Именно поэтому тебе и удалось спасти Хибари от духа мэра.  
― А ты сам почему не впал в безумие?  
― Потому что я это я, никчемный Цуна. И кстати, я ничего не забыл. За дерзость ты будешь тренироваться в горах трое суток без еды и воды, ― умиротворенно произнес Реборн.  
― Ну вот зачем, зачем все это было нужно?! ― заламывал руки Цуна.  
― Это каникулы в стиле Вонголы. Даже отдыхать необходимо с пользой для тренировок. Кроме того, об услуге меня попросил один старый друг, хранитель музея того города. Его замучило регулярно собирать газетные вырезки о несчастных случаях, произошедших по вине попавших в лапы призраков туристов.  
― Ты знал обо всем и подверг меня и всех остальных такой опасности! Ты ужасен, Реборн! ― обиженно корил его Цуна. ― Было бы лучше, если бы ты сразу обо всем предупредил!  
― Но тогда не получилось бы обставить дело так натурально. Я, между прочим, сильно рисковал быть застуканным в любой момент, когда работал над тем, чтобы сценарий поимки ведьмы шел своим чередом.  
― Ты ужасен, ― устало повторил Цуна.  
― Зато я получил массу веселья, ― усмехнулся Реборн, поправляя шляпу.  
― Цуна-кун! ― Кёко внезапно окликнула его, спеша к Цуне сквозь толпу в аэропорту. ― Я хотела тебе сказать, что ты был просто невероятен вчера, ― краснея, сказала Кёко. ― Нужно будет обязательно встретиться, чтобы обменяться фотографиями, я сделала кучу твоих снимков. Ты… очень смелый и не такой как все, ― Кёко замялась на мгновение, потупив взгляд, а потом быстро чмокнула Цуну в щеку и заспешила к выходу, отчаянно краснея.  
― Можешь не благодарить, ― великодушно заметил Реборн.  
Так закончились незабываемые европейские каникулы Цуны.

 

***Конец***

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: 1. написано по мотивам серии "Охота на ведьм" сериала "Сабрина — маленькая ведьма"  
> 2\. местом действия является реально существующая средневековая деревня Кастл Кумб  
> http://www.myworldtravel.ru/castle-combe/


End file.
